Winter's Throne
by Lanthieriel
Summary: Everyone thinks Nyra is dead. Robb is trying to move on, gain an heir, and Nyra is trying to escape from King's Landing, but nothing will be easy. And the long road ahead will prove who each one really is. The sequel to A Winter's Game.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Maester Egar watched his young king from a distance. Robb Stark had changed in the last seven months. The death of King Jeoffrey had not had the effect on him that he thought. It was the death of his wife that caused him to be so gone. The Maester hoped the ravens had been wrong, but three days after the message of her death, her horse returned to the stable.

Since then, Robb had not been the same. He walked in shadows and silence. His sister's presence brought him little or no joy. The only time he ever smiled was when he took Soren out, and the smile was very thin then. Robb was walking now with Arya at his side. He listened to her, but his mind was wondering all around.

"Maester Egar," a voice called suddenly.

Egar turned around to find his apprentice running toward him. He was older than most apprentices, but he was very good at what he did, which was dealing with medicines.

"Yes James," Egar said as he stood.

The young man sat down. He took a great interest in the King too. They all did. The North was stable again. Robb managed to get all the strong holds and even released some of the river lords. There were other battles to fight, but Robb didn't seem to concern himself with that.

"Have you approached him yet?" James asked.

Egar shook his head. "I cannot bring myself to. He still thinks that the girl is alive."

James sighed. "His wolf still calls for hers."

Egar looked at the man next to him for a long time. He heard the wolf howling each night. Sometimes it sounded so forlorn that Egar longed for the morning to come.

"The issue still needs to be addressed though," Egar started just to get his mind off the wolves. "Soon, the Lannisters will turn their attention back to the North."

"The King should be ready," James finished for him.

Egar nodded. "And he won't be ready without an heir."

James looked at Egar suddenly very sad. They all knew when they left that Lady Nyra was with child. She was starting to show just a little. The news of her death meant that perhaps there was a chance that Robb's line could die. That weighed heavy on the young King too.

"His Mother is going to try to approach the subject again," Egar started. "With her support perhaps he will start to listen."

James turned to Egar. "Perhaps we are pushing him. It has only been seven months."

"And the Lannisters could attack in two and who knows if the Freys will pick a side."

"Lady Catelyn wants him to take up his old vow to the Freys," James stated.

Egar nodded. "It would be a wise decision."

James stood. There was something bothering the young man. Egar sensed it in the way he acted. The boy had done everything he had asked without question. However, the idea of a new marriage seemed to make everyone but him and Lady Catelyn squeamish. It had to be done. Even if Nyra was somehow still alive, she was not here. They could not keep holding onto her like this.

"Do you trust the Freys?" Egar asked James.

James shook his head. "No."

Egar looked at the young man for a long, hard moment. He told the boy to always be honest, but it was strange to hear him be so forward about this idea. Egar knew that a Frey marriage was not a good idea, but they needed it. It could win them back part of their army. And it would help them win an advantage over the Lannisters. Egar turned his attention back to Robb, who was walking toward the stable.

"Even if we don't trust them," James said with a very heavy sigh. "We could use them. The women of the family seem fertile enough to give the King lots of sons."

Egar looked up at him. "So you do believe this has to be done?"

James spared a glance at the young king. He stood at Soren's stable again. The horse was as lost as the man. James didn't want to just let go of the hope that Nyra could still be alive. He knew that it most likely wasn't true, but she had always been a fighter.

"The King needs a Queen," James said softly. "And this Queen will give him sons.

Egar smiled. He didn't have to be told twice. He rose to his feet and started toward Robb. The young man was gently touching the horse's nose. The grooms had tried to keep him tidy. However, Soren would have nothing to do with it. He bit, growl, snarled, and kicked each time they approached him. Robb could only touch him when he wanted it.

"My lord," Egar started. "Could we speak in private?"

Robb looked over at the Maester. He quickly gave the man an annoyed look. Robb was in no mood to talk to anyone. All anyone wanted to talk to him about was battles to come or how he needed to move on. He wasn't ready for any of that. He wanted to go back to war, just to feel death close to him. Maybe that way he could be closer to Nyra.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Soren," Robb said as he gently scratched behind the horse's ears.

Egar looked at the horse, taking a deep breath. "I think it is time for you to find a wife, your grace."

Robb growled and began to walk away. "As I have told my mother, marriage will wait."

Maester Egar nodded, but he would not be deterred that easy. "My lord, your hold on the North is strong now, but it will soon start to slip. The only heirs you have are a seven year old and your youngest sister. You need a wife to give you a son."

Robb glared at the Maester for a long moment. The line of succession weighed heavy on him. He tried to keep it hid. He had to. He knew that Rickon was too young to be king. Then, there was Arya. Robb knew that a woman could rule. Arya would make a great ruler. She had been through more thatn she would ever tell anyone.

"My lord, we all know that you loved Queen Nyra, and that her death was terrible."

Robb stared at the Maester for a long time. "No, Maester Egar, you don't know."

The Maester nodded for a moment when suddenly Robb walked away. The Maester started to follow him, but he knew the look. It meant that he wanted to be left alone. This was never going to work if Robb would not see it was time.

Robb walked into the castle. He needed a warm fire and time to think. His mother, the Maester, his captain of the guards, and everyone in between was after him to get a wife. It had not even been a year since Nyra's death. He walked into his room and shrugged out of his cloak. He sat down by the fire when Grey Wind came over to him. The wolf gently licked his hand. Robb could only manage to gently rub his fur.

Robb turned his attention to the fire. It brought him back to the day before Nyra left. He could still hear her laughing and speaking to him. Her voice had been so soft like her skin.

"I don't want you to go," Robb said as he looked down at her body.

Nyra smiled up at him and pushed his hair. "I will be fine."

Robb leaned down and gently kissed her. "And if you aren't?"

Nyra stared at him for a long time. She felt his hand run down to her stomach where a small bump was starting to show. His hand moved over it for a long moment. Nyra watched him for a long moment. She bit her lip as she saw his body glow with pride.

"We'll be fine, Robb," she whispered.

"Nyra, I can send men."

Nyra shook her. Robb sighed and laid his head on his her stomach. He laid there for a long moment, listening and feeling. He remembered when his mother had been pregnant with Bran and Arya and how she let him touch her stomach, but this was different. This was his child and his wife.

"If only Jamie hadn't escaped," Robb mumbled.

"I will go, and I will get Sansa back," Nyra assured him.

It was morning before they spoke again. Robb woke before Nyra. That was rare, but some part of him was still trying to figure out a way for Nyra not to do this. He could send a hundred guards with her, and it would never be enough. Nyra woke after the sun rose. She dressed in his tunic and some pants. The loose clothing hid the child and other parts of her. She pulled her hair back. But it still showed.

"I am going to ask you one last time," Robb said as he held her close. "Please do not go."

Nyra looked up at him. "This is my duty."

Robb shook his head. "No, your duty is to be my wife."

Nyra shook her head and looked up at him with a smile. "That's my honor, Robb."

Grey Wind let out a loud howl, snapping Robb back to the moment. The room was suddenly no longer warm or loving. He turned to what the wolf was howling at but heard nothing. The animal must have sensed his thoughts. He could not just let Nyra go like this. Robb called for Maester Egar and his mother. He waited until they both stood before him.

"There is something that we must discuss now," he started.

He looked at his mother. She knew where this discussion going. He hoped that she would stand behind him if he needed it. The Maester seemed eager to speak, but Robb was not going to let him until he finished.

"I know that both of you think it would be in my best interest to find another wife," Robb paused. "But I will not. Nyra is the only woman I will ever love, and I cannot betray her memory by finding another wife that I will never love."

"You grace," the Maester started. "This is not about love."

Robb looked at his mother. He knew that love didn't enter into this, but he couldn't share his bed when all he could think about was Nyra. Lady Stark stared at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Robb," Lady Stark said. "You were lucky to have time with Nyra, but you have others to think about."

Robb jumped to his feet, knocking over a table and bottle of wine. "I have thought of others since the day they named me King of the North, but this is one thing I cannot do."

"Why?" Catelyn asked.

Robb looked at his mother and then at Grey Wind. The wolf still cried at night. Robb thought it had been for his lost sister, but now he wondered about that. Sometimes, he wondered if he called Nightshadow just as he called for Nyra.

"Because Mother," Robb started. "Even if I won all Seven Kingdoms, it wouldn't mean anything if I was with someone else."

Catelyn looked at him for a long time. She wanted to tell him that this was the best thing for him, but it wasn't. He had men, women, children, and a whole kingdom to look after.

"Robb," Catelyn began. "You have inherited your father's responsibilities, and they come at a cost."

Robb looked at his mother. The words cut deeper than he wanted to admit. He knew that he could no longer pretend that he was a boy throwing a fit. He had to be the King of the North. He felt his stomach start to lurch. He didn't want to just betray Nyra like this.

"Your Grace, we will find someone for you. Someone like Nyra."

Robb glared at Maester Egar. There was no one like Nyra. He stared at the two people before him. He was defeated. He finally nodded to them. He felt tears burn his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was walking away from all he had. He walked by the mantle and froze. The two cloak clasps laid there. The rearing horse was touching the direwolf. He stared at it for a long moment and then picked up the horse. Even if she was dead, Robb could not just let go.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had a major attack of writer's block and work has been super busy so I have been exhausted with little or no time to write. Well, I hope you guys enjoy and I promise I will get the next chapter up a lot faster. **

Chapter One

In the early dawn King's Landing felt like the North. Nyra would feel the cool air blow into her window and pull her blankets tighter or snuggle closer to Nightshadow. Then, morning dawned. Once the sun rose, King's Landing once again became the hot, cesspit of a capital. Nyra stood in the window now, watching the sun come up. Nightshadow lay at her feet, panting.

The air felt different this morning. It felt heavier as if rain was on its way. Nyra hoped that it was. That meant the whore house would be a little quieter. She didn't know how Jamie had kept her hid this long, but no one seemed to know or care that she was here. That worked for her. She liked being alone with only Nightshadow and her balcony. She walked over to the bed, pulling on her thin robe. She reached to pull at her hair and found that it was no longer there.

After she had finally gotten well enough to stand for long periods of time, she decided she would have to change a lot to be able to stay hid. Jamie's first idea had been to dye her hair. The idea appealed to her until he said blonde. After that, she decided to cut her hair. It was now a short, thick, jagged, mess. She finished tying her robe when the door opened. The young, mute servant stood there with a tray of food.

"Put it in the usual place," Nyra said without even looking at her.

The girl listened and left the room. Nyra thought about not eating. She did go days without eating, but all it did was made her sleep and mourn again. She wasn't really a prisoner, but how could she escape from a city she didn't know. She reached for the fruit when there was a loud rumble of thunder. Nyra felt a smile creep across her face as the first rain drops started to hit her balcony.

The rain would not last long, but it would bring a much needed cool down. She stared at the rain. She longed for snow. Her hand moved down her to her stomach. She still felt for movement, but it was not there. She wondered if her hand would ever stop searching for that faint movement. There was a woman in the house who had a baby. It was whispered among the women and the compatriots that it was King Robert's bastard girl. Nyra only saw her in passing, but she had the dark hair.

Nyra turned from the rain when Nightshadow let out a low growl. Nyra looked at the door. That growl meant trouble. She reached down the side of the bed, finding a small knife she had hidden from the last dinner. It wouldn't do enough damage to kill, but it would leave a mark. She slipped it down next to her side and tried to keep it hid as the door opened.

Jamie stood in her doorway. His cloth had water spots on it. His wet hair hung down in his face. Nyra tossed the down as she let out a sigh. Jamie made a daily visit, sometimes at night. He never had an exact time so Nyra never knew when he would show up.

"It's early," she said and turned back to the balcony.

Jamie didn't say anything. He walked over to the tray, pouring some of the morning wine for himself. "You're not eating."

"Not hungry."

"You should eat. That is the only way you are going to get your strength back."

Nyra shot him a cold glare. "I have more than enough strength. It's not like I can go anywhere."

Jamie grinned at her. "You can go anywhere you like."

Nyra thought of throwing something at him. It wouldn't do much though. She stared at him for a long moment. This was another one of his cruel jokes. Giving her just enough hope, but she already knew it would take more than hope to get out of the city.

"Why are you really here, Jaime?" Nyra asked.

Jamie paid little attention to the question and ignored it all together. Nyra turned him, noticing a very sad look that he had. She fought back a smile. She knew that look meant that Cersi was not giving him what he wanted. However, this time something else seemed to be eating at him.

"Did you and your lover have a fight?" Nyra ask with a smirk.

Jamie turned to her with a cold look. Nyra was almost afraid of it. Jamie walked closer to her. Nyra took a step back. She knew that he wasn't going to do anything to her, but she still didn't like him that close to her.

"You are a lot like Tyrion," Jamie said it with a shake of his head.

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. "Excuse me?"

"Tyrion always thought he was funny."

Nyra rolled her eyes. She didn't really know what to say to that. She wasn't trying to be funny. She just wanted him to leave. She walked out to the balcony as the rain was stopping. The air felt even heavier than before.

"Tyrion was funny," Nyra finally said. "However, you and your sister are even funnier."

Jaime looked at her for a long moment. He didn't mean to, but he smiled a little. He knew that he was the biggest fool in the whole kingdom. He should have known what his sister really was. He started to say something when he heard something down in the street. Nyra moved toward too.

"Why are the gold cloaks coming here?" Nyra asked.

Jamie walked up next to her and looked down. Nyra was right. The Gold cloaks were walking toward the brothel in a full force. He swallowed a little. He didn't really know why the gold cloaks were coming here.

"Stay here," he ordered and walked out.

Nyra suddenly felt very scared. Someone had probably seen her here. She thought that would keep her safe. Now, she was not sure. She saw Jaime come out to meet them. The leader of the gold cloaks spoke to Jaime but only for a moment. Nyra ran for her knife. If they were coming, she would kill herself before she stood before the Queen. She waited and waited, but no one ever came. She looked at Nightshadow. He had gotten to his feet, growling softly.

Nyra lowered the knife when there was a loud scream of a baby. Her heart nearly sank to her knees as she ran from the room. The city watch kept the peace. Babies did little to break the peace. She ran down the stairs. She started for the room when someone grabbed her. She turned around to find the red headed whore from the North. She shook her head as if to tell Nyra no. Nyra pulled free from her and walked forward. She stood there for a moment and then froze. All she saw a knife coming down toward the child.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nyra demanded as all the instinct of being a queen rushed back to her.

Janos Slynt, the commander, turned to her. Nyra stared at the man for a long moment. Her heart was in her throat. She saw the way his eyes searched her. She was nothing more than a whore in their eyes. The commander walked forward, staring at her.

"You will hold your tongue," he growled. "Or I will cut it out."

Nyra glared at him. She would not show fear. She stared at the men. Then, she saw the mother standing there. Tears streamed down her face. Nyra knew the feeling. There was nothing worse than being helpless when someone was hurting your child.

"You will not touch that child," Nyra said with true authority.

Slynt turned to her with cold eyes. Nyra felt herself swallow, but she would stand tall. She knew here in this room she was nothing more than a whore mouthing off. But she was Queen of the North. He raised the knife suddenly. The mother screamed and Nyra lunged at him. Nyra felt as if her hair was being ripped out with two of the guards grabbed her by her hair. She let out a scream as the knife came down.

The silence of the room only last for moment when Slynt yanked Nyra up by her short ends. She growled as she stared at him. He didn't even seem to care that he had just killed an innocent child.

"I think you need a lesson in manners," he said, bringing his hand back.

"Lord Janos!"

Nyra turned her head as best she could to see. All she saw was the white armor and cloak. It was Jaime standing in the doorway. Lord Janos didn't really seem to care or notice that he even stood there. Nyra felt herself being spun around. Lord Janos pulled Nyra to him. She saw the knife from the corner of her eye before she felt it press against her neck.

"Lord Jamie," Janos said. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for whores."

"I think you have caused enough trouble," Jamie growled. "Now, let her go."

Nyra suddenly hit floor. She glared up at the leader of the gold cloaks. She didn't even have to ask, she knew who had ordered this and what they were after. She waited until the men had started to leave before rising to her. The girls watched her as she stared at the Kingslayer. They all wanted her to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She just walked to her room. Nightshadow was tearing at the door. She reached for the knob when she heard a noise behind her.

"Lady Nyra."

Nyra turned to see Roz standing there. She looked different with her southern dress and hair. Littlefinger had smoothed her out, but she did seem scared. She now understood what power really was and that she didn't have it.

"You look different," Nyra said.

Roz looked down. She couldn't meet her eyes. "Are you hurt, my lady?"

Nyra shook her head. "And don't call me that."

Nyra started for her room.

"I can get you out of here."

Nyra turned to her. "For what price?"

Roz looked at her. "Just take some of us with you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nyra stared at the women before here. They were all different nationalities, but the one thing they shared in common was their lack of clothing and their fear. Roz stood off to her side, trying to calm one of the nervous girls as Nightshadow padded around the room. Luckily, it was a slow and late when Nyra finally decided what she was going to do. Some of these girls knew hardship, but they would not know how to survive in real elements. It would also be hard to move with all of them together. She didn't even know how to start talking to them.

The women were young, alone, and scared beyond even what they knew. Nyra could almost smell the fear in the room. She finally took a step forward. The women instantly looked up at her. They wanted answers, a leader. Nyra wasn't sure she was still a leader. And this rag tag band of women wouldn't be hard to follow on the road. She took a long, deep breath, clearing her throat. All of the women turned to her. Roz turned to her, and Nyra scanned the crowd, seeing the girl whose child had been murdered. She had not stopped mourning yet, and Nyra understood that.

"I don't know what all of you expect from me, but I want to go home," Nyra started. "I have been here for ten months and it has been too long."

"We want freedom," it was Roz who spoke.

Nyra turned to her. She knew the stories some of the men had told of her in Winterfell. She was never mean or cruel, but Nyra found it odd that she had come here and now found the life not what she wanted. Nyra turned back to the other women. She could see the fear. Had the Queen really put this much fear in all of them with her little show?

"I can't give you that," Nyra said.

"Your husband can," it was one of the Lyseni girls that spoke then.

Robb. Hearing the word husband on another girl's tongue made him see so much closer to her. The girl had a large, blue and purple bruise under her eye. She never spoke of the pain that Littlefinger allowed to done to her, but she was starting to carry it like a broken dog.

"He is only King of the North," Nyra said. "I don't what he can do. Or what he will do. But the only freedom you can find you have to take and fight for it. Robb is still fighting his own war. He can't fight yours too."

"Littlefinger made us promises. Money and safety. "

It was Mhaegen. Nyra stared at the girl for a long moment. She knew the pain that was in the girl's eyes. There was something else behind it too. Anger. If anyone had a right to want to leave, it was her. The child was supposed to be protected.

"What happened to your child was wrong," Nyra took a deep breath. "I know none of you have the life you expected, but the journey I am making will not be an easy one. It will be long, hard, and cold. Winter is coming. And I don't know what will be at the end of it. Here you have a roof over your head, the safety, and some sort of money. But if you want to go, I am sure I can find some way to help you. I am still Queen of the North and Lady of Hardenknot.

"That is all I can offer any of you. I know that some of you are not even from Westeros. I have no money to offer you a ship, but I think some of you have enough to put distance from this place."

Nyra started to say something when Nightshadow suddenly jumped to his feet. Instinctively, she reached for a sword that she didn't even have. Nightshadow growled lowly. Roz stared at Nyra. There was nothing they can do. There were ten girls in a room, looking at each other like fools. The door slowly opened. Nyra felt every breath in her body stop. She longed to have some sort of weapon.

"Well, here is where all my money has gone," the voice said as he walked into the room.

Nyra's blood run cold as Lord Petyr Baelish walked into the room. He was holding a scroll and some other things. He scanned the room, his eyes falling on Nyra. A coldness passed between them. The other girls seemed very, very afraid. She had never seen Littlefinger strike any of his girls, but tonight maybe the night.

"What are my little birds doing?" he started walking around the room.

Some of the girls lowered their eyes, but all Nyra could do was glare at him. He returned the evil look. His movements brought him to Roz. He stared at the woman for a long time. A look seemed to pass across Roz's face and the scroll flew up from Littlefinger's hand. Roz fell back, holding her cheek. Nyra flew at him before she could stop herself. He allowed Mhaegen's baby to be killed, now he hit the woman who seemed to be making him the most money.

Nyra shoved the man against the wall. The scroll fell to the floor with a soft clatter. Nyra could feel Lord Baelish trying to bring his arm up to hit her.

"Stop!" Roz shouted.

She shoved him hard against the wall. All the girls were screaming. Nightshadow was growling. Someone else had come in the room. She turned and felt an elbow smash into her face. She fell back when hands grabbed her up. She struggled to find someone picking her up.

"I'll see she is punished, my lord."

Nyra knew the voice. However, she didn't know for sure if she was safe or not. She heard Nightshadow growling loudly at the person holding her. She saw the hall pass and then suddenly felt the bed rise up to meet her.

"Are you out of your mind?" the interloper yelled.

Nyra turned over to see Jamie standing over her. He had his hands on his hips, but his cloak was not on his shoulder. She sat up a little, finding that strange. His sword even hung loosely in its scabbard. She could see that he was favoring one of his arms and there was a small amount of blood on his tunic.

"What are you doing?" Nyra snarled. "I had him where I wanted him."

"You attacked a lord, Nyra," Jamie snapped back.

"Do not call that little weasel a lord."

"He is a lord by name and you attacked him."

"And I am Queen of the North."

"The queen of the North is dead!"

Nyra started to yell at him, but the words caught hard in her throat. To hear that reality actually spoken made her realize that the words were true. She looked at Jamie for a moment. He was trying to hide his face. His hair was hanging down one side of it, but he wouldn't show her the other side.

"What happened, Jamie?"

Jamie turned to her. There was a large gash on his forehead. Blood was running down his cheek. She walked over to him and gently wiped the blood away. Jamie looked down at her for a moment. It was as if he had never felt such a soft touch before.

"The mob jumped us," he said hoarsely, the words catching in his mouth.

Nyra looked up at him. "Cersi is going to bring down this whole city."

Jamie suddenly had her by the shoulder and up against the wall before she could think another thought. He held her close, his eyes boring holes into hers. She tried to move; Jamie just held her tighter, and then slowly his arms slid down her body. Nyra tried to push him off, but he was strong when he wanted something.

"Don't, Jamie," she growled.

His hand stopped on her neck where it rested. His thumb circled her soft skin. Nyra felt her hands wanting to reach out to him. She had been alone for so long, and Jamie was no longer a stranger to her.

"You should see a Maester," she whispered.

"It's just a scratch."

Nyra reached up, pushing his hair back. His straight hair was nothing like Robb's curl. He beard was thicker than his too. How could she even touch Jaime and think of Robb. His hot breath was on his neck. She felt something in her start to let go. She looked up at him, her hand tracing down his neck.

"How did I lose you, Nyra?" he whispered close to her lips.

"I saw you," Nyra replied with a sudden push.

Jamie took a few steps, looking at her. He nearly stepped on Nightshadow as he tried to keep in his hold. He felt her tug on her but kept her in his grip. He seemed to be trying to remember what she was talking about.

"The tournament," he said, letting her go.

Nyra smiled sadly. "I was coming to talk to you, and I saw you and her together. Does that mean you're going to kill me?"

Jamie looked at her as if she had slapped him. He knew that his sins could not forgiven. To have Nyra throw them in his face was different. He regretted everything that he did.

"You shouldn't have done that to Lord Baelish, I won't always be there to protect you," Jamie warned her and quickly put distance between them.

"I am not worried about Littlefinger," Nyra said, still watching him. "I am getting out of her at first light."

"No!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Jamie swung around on her. "I didn't bring you here, nurse you back to health just to watch you kill yourself."

"I have gotten out of worse situations."

"Nyra, this city is not kind and it will be worse to you. If you really want to escape, go at night and leave those girls."

Nyra shook her head. "No. Mhaegen has the right to go with me."

Jamie nodded. "Then you will need your things back."

Nyra nodded. Then, she remembered something. Her sword. Jamie had shown her a lot of things, but her sword had never been among them. She would need it or at least one. Her hand longed to feel that steel again.

Jamie started for the door. Nyra looked at him for a moment. Things would have been so different if that tournament had never happened. She took a step forward, grabbing his arm. Jamie turned so quick that Nyra barely had time to think of what happened next.

Jamie had his arms around Nyra's waist and his lips were on hers. For a long moment, Nyra resisted him. But to feel lips on hers again and arms around made her lose herself. She reached up, pushing Jamie's hair back as she kept kissing him. Finally, she let go of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jamie shook his head. His hand still rested on her arm. She wasn't trying to make him pull it away. She was just sort of standing there. Jamie moved forward. He had only tasted Cersi, and to taste someone who was not from the rock or the summers was strange. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Come with me," Nyra said.

Jamie stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Come with me, Jamie. There is nothing left in this city for you."

Jamie swallowed a little. He was an oathbreaker. What was another oath? Then, something else changed his mind. He had been too close to Nyra for too long. If he stayed close to her much longer, he wouldn't be able to let her go. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"My life is here," Jamie said.

Nyra shook her head. "Only death is here for you, Jamie."

"Your husband will kill me on sight when I walk onto his lands, even if I bring you to him."

"I can talk to Robb," Nyra was almost pleading.

Jamie shook his head. "I will get you out of the city and on the way North, but I won't take you North."

"You saved me, you can't just abandon me."

Jamie laughed. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "You are the one abandoning me."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Robb stared at the black pool at the weirwood. His reflection was dark and shadowed. He wondered if that was what his soul looked like now. These last few weeks without Nyra and having women, strangers, thrown at him made him want to throw himself in the water. His hair hung shaggy in his face. He couldn't find it in himself to even clean up for the Freys. He stood stiffly. His leg wound had started bothering him since the snows came.

He started toward Soren, who he had left tied next to the Godswood. The horse barely lifted his head as Robb touched his neck. Robb started to mount up when there was a soft rustling behind him. He turned to find Grey Wind walking up. Blood dripped from the wolf's mouth as he got closer. He was the only one who really seemed to still be alive. Robb pulled himself in the saddle as Grey Wind started back toward the castle.

The castle even seemed lost in some of shroud. The people were still recovering from the Greyjoy attack. They seemed nervous and even a little afraid of him. It didn't seem to bother him so much. He liked the people keeping him at a distance. He rode into the stable and dismounted without letting the stable boy know he was there. Soren turned to him with the same sad, big, brown eyes. Robb gave him a gentle pat.

"Your grace," a female voice suddenly rang out across the stable.

Robb rolled his eyes as he turned around to the woman. He half expected his mother to be standing there. She had only been on him for weeks now about continuing the talks with the Freys. However, the woman who walked toward him was younger with long, dark hair, big green eyes, and a small, slender body. She was the new guest at Winterfell.

"Lady Westerling," Robb said, trying to hide his irritation.

Lady Jeyne gave him a low, quick bow as she walked closer. Robb wanted to avoid her and their once again meaningless conversation. But Jeyne was very good at finding Robb when he had no choice but to face her.

"When are you going to release my father?" Jeyne asked as she fell in step with him.

Robb looked at her. He bit his lip in hopes of keeping his growl on the inside. He stopped and looked at the girl. He was just a little younger than he was. Her grasp on what was going on around her was much younger. She was inexperienced in what war really was. Right now, the only reason she wasn't sitting in a cell in a tower was because Robb had her father locked away.

"When he swears his fealty to me and lets me have the soldiers that I need," Robb said without even looking at her.

"You captured his castle!" Jeyne yelled. "And he gave you his surrender."

Robb turned back to her with a cold glare. He admired her a little. She had been fighting for her father for over a month now. There was even a suggestion that they should marry. Robb still couldn't think of something like that. He avoided it as much as he could.

"His surrender is not his fealty," Robb snapped back at her.

Jeyne's return gaze was as cold as Robb's. For a long moment, Robb thought she might slap him. If she did, all he could hope was that he felt something for an instant. She just stood there for a long time.

"You need his men," she finally whispered.

"It doesn't concern you what I need," Robb started to walk off

He felt the snow under his boot as he walked to the hall. He knew his mother and new Maester would be there to ambush him when he walked in. His mother would not let this new marriage idea go. He didn't blame her. Everything she told him about it made sense. He pushed the heavy oak doors open and was surprised only Rickon playing near the fire place. Robb watched his little brother for a long time. He had hoped that his son would be there be able to grow up close to his younger brothers. That dream died twice. Once with Bran and the other with Nyra.

Robb sat down heavily, taking a long, deep breath. He still woke and reached for her. That thought was interrupted when he felt something crawling around in his life. He opened his eyes to find Rickon struggling into his lap. Robb couldn't help but smile.

"The fire is warmer," Robb said as he pulled his brother the rest of the way into his lap.

Rickon just smiled and shoved a play soldier into Robb's hand. Robb stared at the toy for a long moment. It looked like Rickon had repainted more than once. Now, it was painted gold with a small, black horse on his chest. Robb felt his throat almost shut as he stared at it. He rubbed his thumb over the horse.

"I saw Nyra," Rickon said softly as if he was just talking about nothing.

Robb looked at Rickon for a long moment. His little brother sat there as if nothing had been said. Robb knew that Rickon dreamed a lot, and sometimes his dreams came true.

"Rickon," Robb started slowly. "Nyra's gone."

Rickon looked up at Robb. His large eyes stared at his for a long time. Robb thought that his brother didn't understand, but that wasn't really it. He seemed to be searching his brother for some sort of sense in what he said. Finally, he shook his head.

"She's always in my dreams," Rickon admitted. "She says she'll be back soon."

It was Robb's turn to be confused. He had to admit that he Nyra a lot in his dreams. But she never spoke to him. She was always maddeningly out of his reach. He would sometimes get glimpses of where she might be. He ran his hand over his brother's hair. If it helped Rickon to think that Nyra would be back, he would have to let him. He touched the knight.

"Is this Nyra's guard?" he asked.

Rickon shook his head. "It's me."

Robb grinned a little. Rickon was starting to sound more like Bran everyday. He wanted to be a soldier, a knight, and fighter. He was reaching that age when adventure sounded so much better than being a prince.

"So you want to be a guard of the Knot?" Robb asked.

Rickon looked up at him and nodded vigorously. Robb grinned and sat the boy down as the door to the hall opened. He was not surprised to see Maester Edgar walk in. He wanted to run from the hall at seeing the man. He knew all this was a marriage proposal waiting to happen.

"Maester Edgar," Robb almost growled.

"My lord," the master started quickly.

Robb noticed the Maester's look then. He was nervous or upset about something. Robb looked down at his hand and saw a small note in his hand. Robb knew instantly that something terrible had happened. He reached for the note. Maester Edgar didn't hesitate to hand it to him. Robb read the words over and over again. His knees felt weak as he read the words over again. He threw the note in the fire.

"Gather my generals," Robb ordered.

The walk to his room was spent mulling over what he had just read. The Knot was being burned again. He had to ride out as soon as he could. The troops would be gone before they would ever reach the lands. He gazed at his armor. He had hoped not to wear it for a long time. The Lannisters had been beaten into submission, and Nyra was going to bring his sister home. He ran his and over the boiled leather.

"Nyra," he whispered. "Forgive me."

Robb walked down to Lord Eddard's study to find his generals sitting around the round table. He searched the room for the face he was looking for and found her in the corner. He gave her a little nod. Robb turned back to the men. This had to be quick. The more time they spent here, the more time the Lannisters had time to burn the Knot.

"Gentlemen, the Lannisters have restarted the war," Robb started. "They sat fires to the Knot."

One of the men looked up. "It was most likely the Frey's."

Robb turned to him. "I don't care who it was. They burned my wife's lands."

The men stared at him. He knew that was over what he should have said, but they were still Nyra's lands. He had to send someone to stop this and rule. The ruling he would worry about later. He just hoped there was something left to rule.

"Could we approach the Westerlings again?" his new castellan asked.

Robb shook his head. He didn't know if he would be able to trust the Westerlings if he got his allegiance by giving him his freedom. He knew that he may not have a choice. The Westerlings host was not that big, but it would add to his. He looked back at his men for a long time. He knew how to deal with this and he would.

"Gentlemen, leave me alone with my sister," Robb ordered.

The men turned to see young Arya standing in the corner. Most of them looked as if it was the first time they had even seen her in the room. They stood up slowly, shuffling out of the room slowly. Arya waited until the room was empty and walked over to the fire.

"You know she's dead, Robb," Arya said as she threw another log on the fire. The nights were growing colder and longer.

Robb glared at his sister. It was bad enough his mother, maester, and castellan all kept telling him his wife was dead, he didn't want to hear it from his sister too. She swallowed as his gaze grew harder.

"I was going to talk to you about something important, but now I think I will leave it."

Arya turned to him with a strange look. "What is it?"

Robb took a long, deep breath. "I want you to take over Winterfell while I go back south."

Arya's eyes were suddenly huge. "But Rickon should do it."

Robb nodded and looked at his sister. "Rickon is too young. You have been all over most of the Seven Kingdoms, and you know how to rule. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I want to know that everyone will safe."

Arya nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak now. Robb walked to her and gently kissed her head. He made a promise to Nyra long ago that when he was King, he would change the rules. This was his first change. He knew Arya was the better choice in leaving Winterfell.

"Will your bannermen like this?" Arya asked.

Robb shrugged. "You will make them like it."

Robb gave her a look, nodding. He didn't know what else to say to her. Arya would take care of Winterfell. He walked from the room, feeling the cold air through the halls hit him. He shivered without even meaning to. He started down toward his room when he noticed one of the other doors open. He stopped, looking inside when he heard footsteps down the hall. He turned quickly to see Jeyne Westerling walking toward him. She looked up as if she had been crying.

"Lady Jeyne," Robb said, giving her a slight bow.

"Your grace," she said it quickly, but that did not hide the crack in her voice.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Robb asked. He may not like the girl, but he didn't like to see any woman suffer.

Lady Jeyne shook her head. "My father is growing ill from your cold dungeons."

Robb suddenly felt very small. He knew the cells of Winterfell were not the friendliest of places. Especially to sick, older men. He looked at the girl before him for a long time. She seemed so young and kind. He knew what his next words would mean. He still had Nyra's men, but he needed more. A new war was starting. He closed his eyes for a long time, trying to see Nyra one last time. Her image would never fade in his mind. No matter what happened, she would always be the one he loved.

"Lady Jeyne," Robb started. "How would you like your father to be released?"

Jeyne looked up at him for a long time. Robb could see the answer on the tip of her tongue. Finally, she just looked up and nodded to at him.

"I will need his allegiance," Robb said.

Jeyne nodded. "You will have it, your grace."

Robb gently touched the girl's cheek. He suddenly felt like he had become everything he was fighting against. His next words caught hard in his throat.

"I know I will," Robb said. And with a flip of his cloak he was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nyra awoke to a hand shaking her shoulder. She sat up suddenly to find a hooded figure standing over her. In the darkness, she couldn't tell if it was man or woman. She looked for Nightshadow, but the wolf wasn't there. She started for her knife when the figure held her arm in place.

"Nyra," the voice was Jamie's.

Nyra sat up. There was a sense of urgency in his voice that told her something was wrong. She reached for her robe, but Jamie just pulled her from the bed. Nyra tried to keep her footing as she moved to follow him. In the darkness, he was more sure footed than she was.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" she asked as she almost tripped on his cloak.

"You have to go," Jamie explained quickly "Tonight."

Nyra looked up. Her heart felt like it smashed through her chest and heart. She couldn't very well keep stumbling around in the dark. She reached for a candle. She couldn't keep stumbling around, in hopes of finding some sort of clothing to wear.

"Nyra, now."

Nyra pushed her hair back. "What is the rush?"

Jamie turned to her. He pulled her close so suddenly that Nyra nearly lost her footing. She looked up at him. Fear and worry were etched into his handsome feature. Nyra could see him staring at her in the darkness. She wanted to pull away from him.

"It's too dangerous to stay here," he whispered close to her ear.

Nyra looked up at him. "Jamie, what is happening?"

Jamie released her, taking a step back. Nyra stared at him for a long time. She knew she should be scared, but it was more worry that she felt. Something had Jamie scared; that was hard to do.

"Stannis is here," he finally admitted. "If you don't go now, you won't be able to get out."

Nyra's eyes suddenly widened. This wouldn't be good. The first time Stannis attacked before and never gotten past Blackwater Bay. Now, he was in the city. It seemed improbable, but perhaps his red woman really did have powers.

"I need clothes," she finally admitted.

Jamie pointed to the bed. There was a small bundle on the bed. In the dark, she couldn't tell much about the clothes, but she thought they were her old ones. Something in the dark was shining. She knew it was her knife. She walked over to the bundle. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she looked at it. Her cloak was open with the small wolf clasp, her knife laid next to it, and her belt. Her sword was not there. She moved the new tunic and pants, trying to find it.

"Where is it, Jamie?" she growled.

Jamie turned to her from the window. The worry on his face seemed to etch deeper. The attack really had him scared. He looked down at the pile not sure what she meant.

"Where is what?"

Nyra gave him a cold stare. "My sword."

Jamie stared at here for a long time. It didn't seem as if he was coming up with a story. He seemed to be trying to find a way to tell her something. Nyra kept staring at him. She was not going to dress until she knew what had happened to her sword. That sword was like her bracelet. She could see the silver shining among the cloth. She slipped it on, waiting on Jamie to answer her.

"Your sword wasn't with you," Jamie finally admitted.

Nyra stared at him as if he was crazy. Her sword had been on her the night she was attacked. She remembered that. She wouldn't have just left Challenger somewhere.

"That sword on was on my hip," Nyra almost growled the words.

Jamie shook his head. "No, Nyra. The sword must have been at the camp, but it wasn't on you."

Nyra felt bile rise in her throat. That sword was all that mattered to her. She would need it. She turned to Jamie. They both seemed to know what she was thinking. Jamie reached down and pulled out a smaller sword. It was nothing like Challenger. The weight was off and the blade was only a step away from rusting. She wanted to throw it at Jamie.

Nyra dressed as quickly as she could. She left the tunic loose so that her body would not betray her too quickly. She fastened her cloak as Jamie opened the door. Nyra saw the opened hallway and felt her legs suddenly go very weak. All she had wanted was freedom, and now, she had no idea what to do with it. There were no men or guards to be seen; yet, she feared that hallway. She led men in battle once. She wasn't even sure she could lead the girls to safety.

"Come on, Nyra," Jamie finally whispered, taking her hand gently.

Nyra felt herself squeeze it more out of fear than affection. Jamie held it tightly as he led her from the room. The girls were waiting in a darkened corner. Roz stood in front the second in command to Nyra. Her head was high in pride in defiance as always. As Nyra looked at her, she felt some sort of strength return to her. She dropped Jamie's hand.

"Let's go," she said before Jamie could get the words out. "Lead the way, Ser."

Jamie gave her a cold look as he began walking. He stayed close to wall, following the sconces. The whorehouse was too quiet tonight. Nyra felt her hand rest on her sword. She would be ready for whatever was coming. Jamie led them from the brothel. The streets were even quiet. Nyra looked around, checking that all the girls were with them. Maeghan brought up the rear with her head still hung low. If they were attacked, she would be the first to die.

"Where is everyone?" the Lyseni girl whispered.

"Preparing for battle." Jamie replied, as he turned down an alley.

Nyra grabbed for his hand again in the dark, but instead she ran her hand down the wall. Jamie moved down the alley and came to a sudden stop. Nyra felt something in the wall. It was a crack, but under her fingers, it felt strangely like a door.

"Move back," Jamie gave her a gentle push.

Nyra walked back and motioned for the other girls to do the same thing. Jamie moved back a few feet and then flew into the wall. Nyra tensed a little until she saw the wall give. She heard wood breaking as Jamie slammed against it again. He reached over, pulled what looked like the wall away.

"We need a torch," Nyra said.

"It's four steps down, and keep one hand on the wall," Jamie said, staring at her in the darkness.

Nyra shook her head. "I can't. Not like this."

Jamie started to say something when there was a commotion. Nyra almost pulled her sword when Jamie held her arm in place. He yanked his sword free, turning to the end of the alley. There was a group of men walking toward them. They had heard Jamie. Nyra turned to them and in the torchlight she could see they wore Stannis's sigil. She grabbed Jamie's arm.

"Who goes there?" one of the men called.

Roz turned to Nyra who shook her head. If they stayed quiet and still, they stood the chance of the men walking away. Jamie moved forward, grabbing Roz. He pulled her close and began to stumble out of the alley. Roz fell into her part with a loud laugh. She looked up at the men and instantly began to flirt.

"We were just having a little fun," Roz said with a laugh.

Jamie pulled her closer. His hands were running all over her. Nyra could see that Jamie was buying his time. She didn't want him to kill the men. It would cause too much trouble. The men watched them closely. They were looking more at Jamie's armor. This was about to go very bad.

"Fun is over," the man holding the torch suddenly spoke up.

Nyra heard the sound before she saw the sword. "Jamie!"

Jamie had been paying closer attention than she thought. She heard the clash of steel as Jamie's steel hit his. Roz fell back into the alley. Nyra grabbed her from behind as the fighting became a lot worse. She ushered the girls toward the opening. She started to give them directions when the torch suddenly flew at them. Jamie had forced the man to throw it. She grabbed it and handed it to Roz.

"Go down the tunnel," Nyra ordered. "Wait for me there."

"What are you going to do?" Roz asked.

"I am going to help Jamie."

Nyra didn't wait for a reply. She pulled her sword and flew at the man who was behind Jamie. She fought as best she could with an unfamiliar sword. She could feel Jamie's back against her as they fought the two men off. They would have to hurry. All the commotion was drawing a crowd. More of Stannis's men would be there any second.

"Nyra go," Jamie said as he pushed his sword through one of the men throat.

Nyra felt the blood splatter her face as she brought her sword down. She wasn't sure what she hit, but it sounded like bone. She got ready to strike when Jamie grabbed the man from behind. He pulled him back, and Nyra stabbed him. She watched as the man fell down to the ground. Blood dripped from the sword. She felt weird. It had been a long time since she had killed a man.

"Nyra go, Stannis's men will be here soon."

Nyra looked up at Jamie. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Nyra stared at him for a long time. She had grown to feel so safe with him. She couldn't figure out where to go from here. She had not led anyone in so long, she wasn't certain she even knew how to do it. She wanted to reach for him, but her hand stayed on the sword.

"I'll ask you one last time," she started. "Come with me."

Jamie shook his head. "Your place is with Robb."

"Jamie, there is only death here."

Jamie walked up to her. She thought he was going to kiss her again. He just looked at her for a long moment. He reached down, touching her hand.

"All I ask for you, Nyra, is forgiveness."

Nyra nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

Jamie gave her a gentle shove. Nyra could hear the men coming. She spared one last look at Jamie as she headed for the tunnel. She didn't know if she would ever see him again or even know that he was alive. She just knew there were four women counting on her. She slid down the ladder, looking around. She could see the torch.

"Where is Jamie?" Roz asked when Nyra reached them.

"He stayed."

Nyra took the torch and began to walk. It wasn't long before she felt water under her boots. She looked out, seeing the grate that brought them out in the mud gate. The sun was shining outside. They had been stumbling around in the dark all night long. When she stepped out of the grate, she looked around. They were outside of King's Landing. She helped the other girls. They had not changed into pants. Just simple, plain, peasant dresses and the skirts still seemed to be in the way.

"It has been a long time since I have seen the outside of this city," Roz said.

Nyra nodded. She had never been happier to see anything else. They climbed from the muck, waiting until the road was clear. Roz and the Lyseni carried water and food while Maeghan packed the extra clothes. Nyra reached road and looked around. There was a small wooded area close by where they could hide and eat. She started toward it when she noticed a dark shape standing close by. Nyra started to reach for here sword until she saw the shadow move again. She let out a low whistle. The shadow walked out to the edge of the woods and took the form of a direwolf.

"It's your wolf," Roz said.

Nyra grinned and ran over to him. The wolf stopped in front of her, giving her hands and arms a lick. Nyra ran her hand through his fur. There was blood drying in his fur. He had some fun during the night. Nightshadow slowly walked down into the woods. Nyra followed him, trusting the wolf more than the road. The coolness in the trees was inviting, but there was something else hidden among them. Nyra stared down the path for a long time.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roz asked.

Nyra nodded. "Horses." She couldn't help but grin. "Jamie brought us horses. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have had a terrible case of writers block, work is about to kill me, and some other things. I am hoping to get story rolling a lot better and faster now. I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

Chapter Five

Robb felt Soren's breath against his legs as he held the reins tighter. The stallion felt the battle in the air just as Robb did. Robb's hand rested on his sword. The night was not dark enough to press the attack. He stared at the black fields before him, feeling sick. They had not arrived in time to stop the burning. The fertile, green lands that had been the pride and joy of the Knot were now dead and black. He saw the burning stag on the walls. That would not be there for long.

Grey Wind suddenly let out a growl as Soren snorted. Robb looked around. Something was wrong. He turned to his men. Their ranks didn't seem restless or worried. He watched Grey Wind pace as Soren pulled tighter on his bit. Something was close, and it made the animals nervous. He just needed a few more minutes and he could lead the charge against the darkened fields.

"My lord," it was one of his guards. "The men are ready."

Robb took a deep breath. He led the vanguards before, but something about this was different. He was fighting for lands that he wasn't sure were his now. He knew they were Nyra's. But was Nyra still a part of him? He gently nudged Soren forward and heard his men following him. He longed for rain.

"Wind," he whispered where only the wolf could hear him. "Go."

The wolf moved with such silence that Robb was not even sure he had disappeared. Robb waited, staring up at the flags that flew from the battlements. They bore the bridge of the Freys. Robb wanted to shoot a flaming arrow at them right then. He may not live through, but before he died, he would kill every Frey that was in the castle. His mind was suddenly brought back when he heard a distant scream. He took a deep breath and gave the order to march. He hoped that the battle would be over before it even started. He moved down the hill, grateful for the clouds that now made his army move in darkness. He could see the torch light beginning to shine in the distance. He thought of holding up the vanguard but stopped when he heard another scream.

"FOR THE KNOT!" he yelled.

Robb flew head long into the troops. He saw the twin towers all around him only began to chop. He felt his sword, cutting through horse flesh and man alike. He could see the gates of Nyra's hold getting closer. The Frey men had done exactly what he thought they would do. They were guarding the main gate, leaving the others vulnerable.

Robb brought his sword down on something hard when suddenly Soren reared. Robb barely saw the spear as he fell from the horse. He felt the sting across his face as he hit ground breathless. He reached for his sword but only managed to find a shorter one that belonged to a fall Frey.

Robb got to his feet quickly to find Soren rearing. His front hooves knocked two men to their deaths. The men were trying desperately to bring the horse down with spears and arrows. Robb ran toward the horse with a shout. He couldn't lose the last thing that belonged to Nyra. He rushed toward the horse.

The men around the horse scattered as Robb's troops fell in on them. Robb watched his men move toward the walks. If they could get into the castle, the battle could easily be won. The walls were not meant for battle. When troops left the walls, the castle was like welcoming home a lover. Robb saw a few of his men bring up the ladders. His attention was distracted as three men flew at him.

He fought two of them off with sword and knife. However, the third proved harder. The man was bigger than him, swinging an axe. Robb brought up his shield and felt the impact almost knocking him off his feet. The man looked down on him. Robb brought his sword up to block him when there was a loud ripping sound from the back of his neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as Grey Wind brought the man down.

Robb slowly got to his feet and started toward the fray when he heard the wolf let out a yelp. Robb didn't feel the hit until it was almost too late. He felt the burn shoot through his shoulder. He spun around to find a big man dressed in black standing over him. He moved just right to see the twin towers on his breast plate. There was only one man this could be.

"I knew you would come," the man spoke.

Robb stared at him. He would never forget that voice until his dying day. Black Walder stood before him. His sword gleamed in the firelight. It was a strange gold color. In torchlight, it continued to change colors between black and yellow. Robb knew only one sword that did that. He brought his sword up and suddenly felt the power of Valyarian steel against his merger blade. He fell back a few steps, looking at him.

Black Walder let out a loud laugh. He stared at the look on Robb's face for long time. The fighting had moved away them, leaving them to almost duel. Walder moved the sword slowly under the smallest torch light and then stopped. Robb caught sight of it then. His heart crashed into his nose as he stared at the blade and the pommel. There on the tip was a rearing, black horse made of onyx. He gripped his sword tighter.

"You were the bastard who murdered her?" Robb spat the words.

Walder laughed again. This time it was a different sort of laugh. It was the laugh of someone that knew all the secrets ways from a room about to be burned down. Robb longed to swing his sword now and bring it down on his head. Walder suddenly flew at him. Robb barely had time to think as he flew back with his own attack.

Challenger sang each time it hit Robb's sword. He longed to find where his had fallen on the battlefield. The shortness and the uneven weight of this one made it hard to do anything but allow Black Walder to hit him. The other seemed to know it too. Robb could use his knife, but that meant getting too close to a man who was far too dangerous.

"You should have heard her scream," Walder taunted. "She screamed with such fear when I ripped her dress."

Robb knew better than to rise the jeer. He had to focus on the moment right there and not think about Nyra. His anger was almost over flowing at the thought that this man was the last one to see her alive. He adjusted the gripped on his knife and ran at him with all his might.

Walder brought Challenger up so fast that the force nearly jarred Robb's teeth loose. The man had always been big, but Robb didn't remember him being so powerful. He parried the next blow away, rushing back. He knew that retreating was not always losing. He had to find the weakness in how the man moved. He went to strike him again when a shadow flew at him so fast Robb was confused as to what it was.

Grey Wind pinned Walder as he tore at his sword arm. Robb saw Challenger fall to the ground and rushed for it. Walder grabbed for it only to have the wolf tear deeper at his flesh. Robb lifted the sword and felt its strange weight. He only held it once when Nyra and he had been together. It had always been light, but this as if he was only holding his knife.

"Wind," Robb said firmly.

The wolf let go of the Frey and went back to the battle. Robb spared a glance and saw that the Frey men were falling everywhere and started to fall back in retreat. He had his castle. He pointed the sword down toward Walder.

"I am about to take your castle," Robb said, pressing the blade against his chest.

Black Walder stared at him, showing him little fear. "She screamed your name. She cursed it when you didn't come."

Robb felt his teeth grind. He could easily end it all here. He wanted to run the sword through his throat, but he had to know.

"Where is her body?" he growled.

Walder looked up at him and laughed. "You Starks are just plan fools."

Robb took the sword and cut his shoulder deep. That only made the laugh more. Robb brought the sword up when there was a loud crash and suddenly the yard around them erupted into flames. They surrounded the field in almost seconds. Robb heard his men and the Frey screaming in agony. Robb had never seen flames like this. They consumed everything, including water. Lord Walder looked up at him.

"This is no longer my castle," he laughed almost too loudly this time.

Robb suddenly felt as if he walked into more than just a trap. He looked around as the fire pushed his men back toward the walls. It was then he noticed a different sigil on some of the men's chest. It was the flaming heart that made Stannis Baratheon house. He knew that the Freys only played for the winning side, but Stannis was not winning anything. Robb stared down at the man before him.

"Where is my wife?" he suddenly roared.

"You should ask Jamie Lannister."

Robb looked down at the man before him. Everything around him was suddenly falling apart. Robb felt his heart pounding in his chest. Something was wrong about all of this. His men were dying by soldiers he should have even been fighting. And this man laughed at him when he brought up Nyra. Now, he was talking about the Kingslayer.

"What did you do with my wife's body?" Robb brought the sword up.

He knew that Black Walder didn't fear death. Robb would give him one now. It would not just be because he was attended on winning this castle, but because this man murdered his wife. He learned a long time ago that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, and he was going to swing the sword now.

"I told you to ask Jamie Lannister," Walder snickered.

"Why would I ask him when you are the one who killed her and took her sword?"

Walder laughed again. This time it was a loud, hearty laugh that showed he knew everything while no one else knew a thing. Robb wanted to bring the sword down on him hard. He wanted to hear it cut through flesh and bone. He wanted to see his blood in the savage fire that seemed to getting closer. Robb tore his eyes from the flame and looked back at Walder. He was still laughing. Robb pressed the sword to his throat. He stopped.

"Last time I checked," he started. "Your wife was not dead."

Robb felt the sword loosen in his grip. His heart pounded in his throat as he let the words sink in. This could not be real. Nyra was dead. There was no other truth in this but that.

"That's right, Wolf," Walder continued. "You're wife is alive."

Robb brought the sword down out of nowhere. He heard the bone break as the blade crashed through it. He felt the wet blood hit his chest and spray onto his neck. He looked back down at the man. Black Walder's head rolled away from his body and cause a tortured cry to tear from Robb's lips. The scream only lasted a moment when Robb felt something smash into his head. The last thing he saw was one of Stannis's men standing over him with bright flames rising behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. It has been a very rough chapter, and I fear that the story maybe taking a turn to the dark side. Also, if you are reading this and only watch the show, I have introduced two characters that do not appear on the show yet. You will find their names at the end of the chapter. If you watch the show and read the books, you will know who they are and be find, but if you only watch the show, I recommend googling or wikiing the names so that you know who they are and very much what they are capable of. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"Robb!"

Nyra awoke so suddenly she felt as if someone had run her sword through her chest. She looked around, finding a dark wooded area with three other women sleeping soundly. Nyra sat up a little. The air had turned colder in the few days they had left King's Landing, but the air in her dream was colder than this except for the heat from the fire. She shivered even thinking about it.

Nyra stood stiffly. She should have been used to the cold ground. She walked over to the horses. They were as tired as the women riding them. Luckily, they had made good time, and Nyra was pretty certain no one was following them; therefore, they earned some much needed rest. Nyra started toward the horses when Nightshadow let out growl.

"Be quiet," Nyra said with a slight laugh. "You knew it was me."

The wolf rested his head against her hand as she stroked his ears. She started walking, and Shadow fell into step with her. She ran her hand down his coat. It was strange; the nights were different in the South. They were warmer and sometimes brighter. However, the stars were the same. She knew they were going in the right direction. They were only a few days from Hardenknot.

She wondered how her return would be taken. She knew that she had been gone a long time. Her return might not be what she was hoping for. The Knot was still hers though. She stopped and looked back the way they had come. Some part of her missed Jamie. She just hoped he was still alive. Stannis's men had been in King's Landing. The thought made her shiver. She knew he would kill all the Lannisters that he found.

Nyra started back toward camp when she looked up to find Maeghan walking toward her. The poor girl still looked as lost as the day Nyra first met her. She only looked down at the ground as she pulled her cloak tighter.

"Maeghan," Nyra said softly.

The girl looked up at her, giving her a low bow. Nyra reached out and touched her shoulder. The girl seemed startled to feel Nyra touching her. Nyra stepped back from her.

"Maeghan, you don't have to be afraid of me," Nyra said.

Maeghan only nodded. She looked up, and Nyra saw she had been crying again. The girl still dreamed about her child's death. Nyra understood that pain. She still thought sometimes she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Maeghan started. "But I couldn't sleep."

"My name is Nyra."

Maeghan looked up at her. The girl looked as if she might cry again. Nyra suddenly grabbed the girl in a tight hug. It didn't take but a moment and the girl began to cry again. Nyra held her tightly.

"I miss my child," she choked out. "They killed her."

"I know," Nyra whispered. "My baby was murdered too."

Maeghan looked up then. Nyra saw the girl longed for nothing more than her child back. Nyra didn't blame her. There were days when Nyra knew if she stayed in Winterfell, she would have given birth by now.

"What will happen to us when we get to Hardenknot?" Maeghan asked, wiping her face.

Nyra kept an arm around her and started walking back toward the camp. She didn't know how to answer the girl. Nyra would have control when they got to the Knot. She knew if she went back to Winterfell, Robb would do what she wanted. Some of the girls could pass for ladies in waiting. Nyra would do her best to let them stay in her company, but it would be hard.

"I don't know what will happen," Nyra admitted.

"Can you protect us?"

Nyra nodded. "I will try."

When they reached the camp, the other girls were starting to wake up. It was still a few hours before sunrise. She knew they should probably get moving, but the girls needed to eat. Their small breakfast consisted of a little bacon that Jamie had snuck out for them, some nuts, and a few berries. The girls needed more than this if they expected to keep going. Nyra would have to come up with something.

"How far are we going today?" the Lyseni girl asked.

Nyra looked over the horses. They had rested enough that they could go most of the day and on into the night if they had to. She wanted to get closer to the Riverlands at least. There they could find shelter with the Tullys or maybe even find Robb if he had started South again.

Nyra glanced over at Roz before she started to answer the question. Nyra may be leading the girls, but she was not in charge. The girls trusted Roz more than they trusted her. She didn't blame them for that.

"We will go as far as we can," Nyra finally admitted. "I want to try to get to the Riverlands. There we could at least have protection."

"I doubt the River lords will welcome a bunch of whores," Roz said between bites of berries.

Nyra looked up at her. She thought being from the North, Roz would be tougher. However, King's Landing had softened her up a bit. The only girl that seemed to really be strong was Maeghan. She walked or rode each day never protesting or whining. Nyra wondered if the girl could even feel anymore. Nyra knew that she didn't feel the way she used to. Where love should have resided, she only felt anger. She turned back to Roz.

"No, but they will welcome back the Queen of the North," Nyra snapped back.

Nyra didn't bother to eat breakfast with them. She took the fruit and walked back over to the horses. They needed to be saddled and fed. She ate quickly and started saddling the horses. She was throwing the saddle on the last horse when he suddenly jumped and growled. She grabbed for the bridle when the horse reared.

"Calm down," Nyra said softly as the other horses began to spook.

The girls were on their feet, looking around. Nyra reached for her sword when Nightshadow flew out of nowhere toward the woods. It only took seconds for Nyra to realize she had no idea what was going on. Men and hounds suddenly flew from the nearby woods. One of the hounds flew at her. Nyra only managed to react and brought the sword down in time. The hound fell at her feet, blood gushing from its open side.

A scream from one of the girls quickly brought her attention back. Nyra ran toward them and found men standing around. She didn't see any sigils on their tunics. They were too far away for this to be any lord's men. They wouldn't just send their men out after some girls.

Nyra started toward the men when there was a loud scream of dogs. She turned to find Nightshadow jumping from the woods with another hound between his teeth. However, there were four more hounds behind him. It would be hard for the wolves to bring down a direwolf, but these hounds seemed to know what they were doing. Nyra couldn't worry about Shadow; she had to help the girls. She rushed toward the hill when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Well aren't you an ugly little thing," he said as he spun her around, pushing her short hair back.

Nyra didn't even bother to struggle. She saw his dirk on his side when he spun her around. She brought it up so fast that it was just a flash of silver until it was covered in red blood. She pulled the knife from the man's throat as he fell to the ground. She reached the girls as one of the men grab for Meaghan's dress. Roz was fighting another man off with a rock. Nyra brought the sword down with a mighty slash. Meaghan looked up at Nyra with tears streaming down her face.

"Run," Nyra ordered.

She didn't have to say it twice. Meaghan ran to the horses. The Lyseni girl was right behind her. The horses would be hard to catch, but maybe the girls would have better luck than she would now that she smelled of blood. She rushed one of the men going after the girls. She couldn't believe that she could still wield a sword like this. She longed for Challenger though. The reach of the blade was longer and the steel was stronger.

Suddenly, the battle changed with one loud scream. Nyra turned to find a man standing over Maeghan's body. The Lyseni girl was next to her with blood running from her throat. Nyra wanted to yell at the man, but she stopped herself.

"Nyra, watch out!" Roz called out.

Nyra turned just in time to see some man in griming clothes flying at her. He was clawing and rushing her like the feral dogs that still had Nightshadow. She brought the sword up, parrying as best she could against such an attack. She pinned him with the sword as she stared at his eyes. She didn't know why, but he looked familiar. She pushed hard, shoving the man back. The smell that came from him was worse than the sewers of King's Landing.

The man grabbed at her throat. She spun back and brought the knife up, catching his face. The man fell back with a horrid scream. Nyra started to charge him. She stopped in mid thrust. She heard the cry before she felt the pain. Nyra fell to ground as the pain became almost blinding. She didn't even see the blood pouring from her body. All she could see was Nighshadow laying on the ground, screaming. The man that stood over Meaghan was now bringing a savage blade down on the throat of her wolf.

"NO!" Nyra screamed.

Nyra tried to struggle to her feet, but the pain was too blinding. She groped for the knife. Throwing knives had never been her strong suit, but this was a different situation. Her life and soul was a part of that wolf. She would not just let him die like this. Her fingers wrapped around the knife when a smelly hand grabbed it. The pain was almost blinding as he wrenched it from her. She let out a scream.

Nightshadow let out a loud and pain filled howl as he fought for his footing. The man still stood over him with the knife. Nightshadow got to his feet and rushed the man. His chest barreled over the man. That didn't stop him from planting the knife right in the wolf's neck.

Nyra's scream suddenly filled the clearing. Nightshadow made one last move toward the man that held Nyra's arm. The man looked afraid of the wolf. It was almost as if he had seen him before. Nightshadow made one last attempt to reach the man. Blood was everyone.

"Shadow, no!" Nyra shrieked.

She didn't even get the words out when her knife slammed into her stomach. She didn't even feel it until hit the ground. She tried to crawl away, but the man was too much. She tried to focus on what was happening, but all she could see was death. Her girls, her horses, her wolf laid dead on the ground. The green grasses were red. She reached out and felt a cold snout touch her hand. Nightshadow had fallen next to her. She stroked his head as he drew his last breath. She always knew they would die together.

"Well, Reek," it was the man's voice. The one who had done all of this. "It's looks like you bagged me the best prize of all."

Nyra wanted to look at him. She wanted to kill him. If the Stranger didn't take her now, there might come a day when she could kill him. She turned her head to look at him and was greeted with a pair of pale, gray eyes. She had seen those eyes on one other man. They belonged to Roose Bolton. That meant the man before her was worse.

"Ramsay Snow," the words were answered with a swift kick and darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Soooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to get the chapter up. I have been very busy, had very bad case of writer's block, and rewrote this chapter 3 times. I know it is short and I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Robb awoke to mud being splashed in his face. He sat up slowly to find it was still dark. Some of the men were moving around. Robb felt pain shoot through his back and legs as he tried to stand. The wet ground made his armor rust, which made it heavier on his back. It was getting closer to daylight, because most of the prisoners were moving around. Robb felt as he had just gone to sleep. He wiped the mud from his face as he finally got to his feet.

He still found himself looking at the castle. He stood in the castle yard many times. He never remembered it being this muddy or cold. The cage that Bolton and the Frey erected was connected to part of the stables. They had a little bit of leeway to get out of rain and snow, but there were too many of them now. Robb sat out in the rain the last three nights.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the nearby knights. "The men seem restless."

The knight looked up at him. "The guards were talking."

Robb craned his neck. "About what?"

"Ramsay Bolton is on his way here."

Robb felt the blood drain from his face. Robb should have known when he saw the Frey standard flying that Stannis was not really here. He didn't regret killing Black Walder, but he did hate that he led his men to slaughter for a false reasons. Now, he was held captive by a man who used to be loyal to him. His hand touched his hip where Challenger used to be.

Robb remembered ripping the sword from Black Walder's hand. The sword felt alien in his hand as he held it over the man. All he could think of was how it was Nyra's sword. When the men captured him, Roose Bolton took the sword again. Robb kept reaching for it now, expecting it to be there.

"He'll kill us all," another man whispered.

"No," one of the Hardenknot guards said. "Death will be a release."

Robb looked at the guard. He heard the stories of what sort of man Ramsay Bolton was. He felt a shiver go down his back. Robb no longer had any power. He couldn't save the men around him. He rested his head on his knees, trying not to think. He closed his eyes for a moment when hear heard a loud commotion from the stable. He looked up to see that some of Bolton's men were pulling Soren from his stall.

Roose had his eyes on the horse from the moment he saw him. But Soren wanted nothing to do with him. If any man with the Bolton crest came near the horse, it sent him into a wild and almost insane rage. They couldn't even manage to get a halter on him. He'd lost his bridle in one of the many scuffles. The only way the men had any hope of controlling him was getting a rope around his neck.

Robb wanted to cry out to Bolton to leave the horse alone. Soren was his only connection to Nyra. He would do anything to keep that horse safe. That wouldn't be necessary though. Soren lashed out at the man holding his rope. His hooves came down hard, sending the man backward. The other men were too shocked to really know what to do.

"That's enough!" a voice called out.

The men dropped the ropes. Robb moved to get a better look at Soren. The horse pawed at the ground as he looked at the men. He was sizing each of them up. Then, his eyes fell on one. It was the man who had called out for the men to let him go. Soren gave a half rear and loud growl as Roose Bolton walked closer to him.

"My lord," one of the men started. "This horse is simply too wild."

"He's not wild," Roose grinned. "He just needs to be broken."

Roose took a step toward the horse, reaching for bridle. Soren caught his sleeve hard between his teeth. Roose stepped back, laughing harder. He stared at Soren for a long time. He took a step toward him. Soren met him with kick. Roose could only smile. Robb could see that the man was loving the challenge. He would find some way to break the horse. Or he would kill him, trying. Roose took another step when there was a blast on the horn.

Robb looked around, expecting to hear another blast. He felt his heart in his throat as he watched the castle gates open slowly. Robb turned with the other men to see a huge, red, stallion prancing through the gate. The horse looked formidable enough; however, the man riding him sent chills down his back. His long, dark hair fell down around his face. His skin was pale and fleshy, making him almost look like a corpse. But his eyes were what gave him away. They were a pale, icy gray just like his father's. Ramsay Bolton had arrived.

Ramsay's army was nothing like what Robb expected. There were only a few men with him, and everyone had boasted about the men that Ramsay. The men with him looked tired and worn. There was even one rider slumped over his horse. He didn't even seem to be moving in the saddle. Robb started to turn away when Soren let out a scream. Robb turned to the horse to find him struggling. He was trying to get to the rider. He looked back at the rider. He was trying to sit up in the saddle. It was then that Robb realized the rider wasn't a man.

The tunic hung too loose. The hair may have been cropped and the face was so dirty that it was hard to tell, but Robb could see that it was a woman. A woman that was barely alive. Ramsay told the men to stop. It was then that Robb noticed another man was holding her reins. Ramsay swung down out of the saddle as Soren let out another scream. The girl in the saddle seemed to look up. She was looking toward the horse as if it was calling just to her.

"You didn't bring back a lot of men," Roose pointed out as Soren was pushed into his stall.

Ramsay smiled a little. "No, I got something better."

Roose gave him a funny look and then followed him back toward the horses. Ramsay moved through his men and walked up to the last horse. He suddenly yanked the woman down by her hair. She let out a loud scream as struggled against Ramsay's grip. She barely had the strength to stand. He kept yanking her to her feet and finally dropped her against Roose's legs. She rolled over on her back.

Robb tried to see the girl closer. The tales said that Ramsay never left a woman alive. He enjoyed the hunt too much. Robb knew the girl wasn't much to look at, and she wouldn't put up much sport but that wouldn't stop him from doing it. He couldn't see the girl. Roose had leaned down to examine her.

"Who is she?" one of the men with Robb asked.

Robb shook his head. "I don't know."

They stood the girl up again. Robb tried to make out her face. It was too hard. There was dirt all over her face, one of her eyes were swollen shut, but Robb got the feeling that he knew her. The way Soren acted, the men of the Knot had seemed to fall silent, and Robb just felt that he knew her.

"So this is her then," Roose said as he pulled her to her feet. "The Queen of the North.

Robb looked up. "Nyra," he said it softly.

He heard that wrong. Nyra was gone. Even if she was still alive, she was being held in King's Landing or somewhere else. He moved around the cage, trying to get another look at the woman. Ramsay had turned her away from the cage. But if the woman was Nyra, where was Nightshadow? Grey Wind always made a nightly appearance outside the gate. But Nyra went anywhere without that wolf.

Suddenly, Ramsay turned the woman back toward the cage. Her head was hung, so Robb couldn't see her face. All he needed was for her to look up for one second. She raised her head just a little. With all the mud and dirt it was too hard to tell. Finally, she looked up at little. Robb barely knew who she was as he stared at her. But one thing had not changed. Her eyes. He still knew those dark, green eyes, even if one of them was swollen shut. He couldn't stop himself.

"NYRA!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nyra turned at hearing someone yell her name. She had been trying to rise up to see the horse. She knew that the horse was Soren. There was only one horse that would call to her like that. Then hearing that strange voice. It sounded so much like Robb, but she couldn't see him anywhere. There was only a cage of prisoners close by. She tried to force her eyes open.

There was only a small cage in the corner of what you used to be her yard. She saw men standing at the bar, looking toward her. None of them looked like Robb. But she knew that was Robb's voice. Nyra tried to turn toward the cage when Ramsay suddenly wrenched her arm. Nyra had to bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream. However, Ramsay's attention had been drawn to the cage.

"Who is that?" Ramsay asked his father.

Roose smiled. "The King of the North."

Nyra thought she heard her heart hit the floor. She felt sick. Robb was here. What was he doing in Hardenknot? Her mind started racing as to what had happened and what it meant. She tried to think, but the yard had gotten so loud. Soren slammed around his stall and made as much noise as he could, Ramsay's dogs were barking from all the commotion, and the men in the cage had started to yell along with Robb.

"Take her inside," Roose ordered.

Nyra started to fight as Ramsay pulled her away. She wanted to get to that cage. She just wanted to see him. She felt Ramsay's grip loosen. She brought her elbow up hard, smashing it into his face. She slid free while he cursed. She didn't know how she was going to get to the cage without Bolton's men. Before she knew it, she was standing at the cage door. She was face to face with the man who had been screaming at her.

His hair hung long and saggy in his face. His beard was thick and grown out longer than Nyra had ever seen it. But his eyes were the same bright blue. She stared at him for a long time. She stared to reach through the bars when his hand found hers.

"He'll kill you," Robb whispered, pulling her closer.

Nyra didn't care. "I never thought I would see you again."

Robb could only nod as he stared at her. He stared to pull her closer when Ramsay yanked Nyra back, knocking her off her feet. Robb growled and tried to reach for him. Ramsay spun around, bringing down a club on his arm. Robb let out a painful growl.

"NO!" Nyra screamed as Robb fell back, holding his arm.

Ramsay turned one of his Bastard Boys. "Get her inside. My Father wants a word with her tonight."

Nyra fought savagely as she tried to get free of the two men holding her. She stared at Ramsay for a long time. His attention had turned to Robb. She knew the way that he stared at Robb. It was the same way that he looked at her when he first caught her.

"I'll kill you if you touch him, Snow!" Nyra called out.

Ramsay turned back to her. She thought she was about to get another smack across her face. He just gave her a cold glare. Then, he nodded to his men. Nyra felt one powerful yank and then a sudden pain across her back.

Night had fallen by the time Nyra opened her eyes again. She rolled over, hoping to ease the pain in her neck. She found that she was in of the rooms inside the castle. A roaring fire was the only light in the room. She sat up slowly, her head still spinning from the hit.

She slowly walked over to the fire. She didn't dare light a candle or a torch. She didn't want the Boltons to know she was awake. She had no idea how this had happened. The Boltons caught her, and they caught Robb too. That part bothered her the most. Robb would never have just come to the Knot without some reason. She sat down next to the fire. She tried to think what room she was in. It didn't feel like her old room. Her room had windows.

The room she was in now was nothing but a cell. She knew what the Boltons had planned. They would attempt to drive her insane first. This cell would mean nothing to her. At night, it was just a room with a fire. In the daylight, it might bother her. The only thing she wanted would be to look at the yard. The second she saw Robb had not been enough. Now, to have him this close, it was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly, the door opened. The light that came in forced Nyra to blink. She saw two shadows standing in the door holding torches. The scones on the walls had been lit. Nyra slowly got her feet, trying not to show fear. Her legs were weak and shaking. She reached for the wall but stopped herself.

"You are awake," one of the men said.

Roose Bolton. Nyra let out a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding. She knew that Ramsay couldn't harm her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Nyra had felt his eyes on her the whole ride. Roose stepped forward, lighting one of the scones. Nyra covered her eyes for a long moment. When she finally looked up, Nyra saw the other man standing there with Roose was one of the Frey boys. She didn't know him until she saw the two towers on his tunic.

"How dare you bring a Frey in here?" Nyra growled. She was trying to sound more wolf than woman.

Roose moved into the room, looking around. Nyra followed his eyes, seeing a window. It was high up in the walls. Her heart smashed into her throat. This was her mother's old room. She had not been in this room since her mother's death. She felt the Frey's man watching her the whole time.

"Do you like your quarters?" Roose asked.

Nyra gritted her teeth a little. "This was my mother's room."

The Frey man suddenly grinned. "Your view would be too good from the other rooms, and Lord Bolton took the Lady's room."

The other rooms would over look the courtyard. She couldn't do much from her window, but if Robb saw her, he would never stay calm. She looked between both men. She was too weak to make a run for it. She wouldn't get far either. She turned to Lord Bolton.

"What is your plan, Lord Bolton?" she asked as she took seat on the edge of the bed.

Roose smiled. "I have no plan yet, Lady Nyra. Catching you was just a bonus."

Nyra said nothing as she looked over at the Frey again. He was wearing a strange sword. It seemed almost too short for him. She waited until he moved under the light to see it. Her heart frozen as the light bounced off the hilt. She flew at him before anyone had the chance to stop her. She grabbed the sword as she landed a firm punch on his jaw.

The sword felt like part of her arm as she gave it a spin. Her finger rubbed across the gold filigreed as her thumb moved across the onyx horse. She started to swing it when Roose slammed her in the side. Nyra tried to keep her breath as she brought the sword up again. Roose met her blow with his sword. Challenger crashed against the metal, almost knocking Roose's sword from his hand. The man was more skilled than she gave him credit for.

The Frey man suddenly grabbed for her. She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. She swung around so fast that he had no chance to have a reaction. The sword ran right through him. Nyra stared at the blood covered blade as he fell to the floor. She didn't even know which Frey he was. She watched as the man hit the floor. Then, she felt Roose Bolton spin her around. This time he grabbed her sword arm before she could do anything.

"I can see now, I am going to have to keep you tied up," he said as he pulled the sword from her hand.

Nyra grabbed for it only to have Roose smack her back. She glared at the man in front of her. She knew that she should be afraid of him. Probably more afraid of him than of his bastard son. Roose examined the sword. His eyes were drawn to the blade, which in the strange light was turning from gold to black.

"Valaryian steel," he said almost in awe.

"I was a high born woman," Nyra growled. "Even a queen."

Roose stared at her for a long moment as a smile crossed his face. Nyra didn't like that smile. She knew that it meant he had a plan. He threw the sword to the side. Nyra watched as it hit the floor.

"What do you want?" Nyra snarled.

Roose took a step toward her. Nyra backed against the bed, almost tripping. Roose reached out, grabbing her arm. She tried to fight as he pulled close to her.

"I want the North," he whispered against her cheek.

Nyra stared at him. To have the North and truly hold it, he needed Robb not her. She wanted to scream that at him, but something in her stopped. He knew that Robb was out in that cage. She was just there to make Robb do what he wanted.

"I won't marry your bastard," she said simply and pushed Roose back.

Roose smiled. "I don't want you to."

The breath escaped Nyra's body. If that wasn't the plan, Nyra didn't really want to know what it was. She took another step back. If she could get him to drop his guard she could get out of the room. The surprise might cause the guards outside to give her enough space.

"Did you know he was getting married?" Roose asked.

The plan suddenly faded from Nyra's mind. She turned to Roose. He wasn't lying. He wasn't even trying to needle her. He spoke the truth. Something about that just made it worse. She stared at him for long moment, hoping he couldn't see that she was about to break down. She had been gone for a year. He most likely thought her dead or had been told that.

"Sound like you have more problems than just me," Nyra tried to laugh.

Roose watched her. Not just looked at her but watched her. He was trying to see her thoughts. She knew that she wasn't hiding them well. Her eyes kept flitting to the sword.

"His new wife won't be much of a problem, but you on the other hand. Nyra, you have always been dangerous."

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. He was right; she was dangerous. However, if he had Robb, she could be controlled. Something in that thought sent a chill down her back. Robb had always been her weakness.

"You want to use me to make him turn over the North to you?" she asked.

Roose nodded. "She will do anything to keep you safe."

Nyra shook her head. Everything made sense. Take Hardenknot, lure Robb into a trap, and hopefully find Nyra. Nyra played right in to him when she rode away from King's Landing. She knew that Robb had no intentions of playing this game. And Nyra had no intention of being a pawn in it.

Nyra flew at Roose so fast and hard that he didn't have a chance to react. She ran, sliding across the floor to grab the sword. She gripped the handle as Roose grabbed for her. She brought the handle up into his face. Nyra didn't even look back as flew through the door. The guards standing there looked half asleep. She didn't even stop as they gawked at her. She willed her legs to move faster than they ever could.

Nyra reached the yard. The men in the cage looked up and began to hoot and yell. Nyra ran to the cage. The men outside her room had roused the rest of the guard. She didn't have much time. She stopped in front of the cage, trying to cut out of the lock.

"Nyra, run!" It was Robb.

Nyra looked up to see him once again in front of her. His fingers reached the through the cracks and gently touched the top of her hand. She turned to him. He looked so desperate for the freedom she could give him. She quickly held his finger and moved closer.

"Don't save me," he whispered. "Run."

"Robb, I can't leave you like this."

"Nyra, please run."

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. She squeezed his finger and then took off. The ground was slick and muddy from a recent snow. She tried to pick her steps the best she could. She ran toward the stables. She had to get to Soren. There were men everywhere. They were almost too confused to know what to do. If she had not been in her own castle, she would have been in danger. But she knew every corner and nook the place had.

Nyra ducked down one suddenly. It was dark, and had icicles still hanging from the top. Her hand moved down the wall as she ran. She came out just in front of the stables. She looked around when a sudden whicker broke her thoughts. She turned to see Soren struggling with a groom.

"Let him go!" Nyra commanded.

The groom was too confused to know any better. He dropped the reins. Soren rushed toward Nyra so fast she almost couldn't react in time. She jumped into the saddle, digging her heels in. Soren didn't have to be told twice. He ran through the yard. She knew that every eye was on her. She saw Ramsay pass in a blur. He had been brought out by all the noise. Nyra could see the gate. She never thought escaping Hardenknot would make her so happy. She slowed Soren a few miles later; he had run for miles. They were well away from any pursuit. She leaned down and rubbed the stallion's neck. He had saved her life, but she had left Robb to his fate.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me once again so long to get a chapter up. My computer crashed last week so I have been spending most of my time trying to get my new one in working order and making sure I have ALL of my stories on it. Hopefully, my next chapter won't take so long. Enjoy. **

Chapter Nine

Nyra jerked awake as Soren stopped. She sat up in the saddle, looking around. There was a faint, orange light off to the west, but the rest of the world was black. She had must have slept through most of the day. She gently patted Soren as she tried to get her bearings and lift her arm. Challenger still hung from her hand. She had been so afraid of dropping it that her hands had blisters from holding it. She couldn't even remember the direction they had picked. Soren had just run.

"Where did you take me?" she whispered.

Soren snorted and tossed his head. Nyra smiled a little, knowing the horse didn't like to be accused of things. She raised the sword over her head, trying to work the soreness out. Soren looked back at her as she shifted in the saddle.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped as she laid the sword across her lap. "I have been carrying that thing since you took off."

The horse snorted, making Nyra smile. She looked around at the country side. She was still in the Knot. The land around her was flat, green, with little very few trees. They would need the shelter that that a woods brought. She stood up in the saddle, hoping to see a village. There was nothing for miles, but grass. This was the part of her lands that the wild horses ran on.

The herds were somewhere else now. It didn't really surprise Nyra. They felt the change in the seasons long before the people who tried to catch them. Some of their fields had been burned too. The horses probably feared captured after the fires. She would like to see some of them. Soren even seemed to be looking for them. Some of the mares were his.

Nyra picked up the reins and turned him toward one of the villages. It would have been too hard and too long of a ride to make it toward the woods. Soren started in that direction and then suddenly turned. Nyra tried to pulled him back when he half reared.

"What is it?" she asked.

It was then that she noticed the shadows had lengthened and something was moving among them. Nyra picked up Challenger, ready to use it at anytime. Soren pulled hard on his bit. He wanted to run, but something was holding him in place. He stomped the ground hard.

"Who is there?" Nyra called out.

No one followed them. Soren would have never stopped running if he sensed anyone behind them. She adjusted Challenger in her grip when a low growl disturbed the night. Nyra felt her blood run cold. She hadn't thought or worried about the wolf packs here. Her heart was in her throat as she started to climb out of the saddle. Soren sidestepped, keeping her in her seat. The growl was starting to get closer.

Nyra felt cold air almost surround her. Soren reared, throwing out his front hooves as the wolf moved closer. The shadow it casted seemed to be larger than any wolf Nyra had ever seen. She looked back at the direction the growl had come from. It had come from the direction of the castle. Her heart jumped in her throat.

"Grey Wind," she called.

The wolf answered with a loud growl. Nyra tightened her legs around Soren and loosened her grip on the sword. She wanted to be ready if the horse bolted. His breath seemed to be coming faster. He was getting ready to run. She waited for a moment, hoping that the wolf coming toward her was really Grey Wind. Soren stomped hard as another growl echoed through the growing darkness.

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds. Nyra almost jumped out of the saddle when she saw the wolf walk into the pale moonlight. Grey Wind stood before her. His fur was matted and looked as if he had been in a fight. Nyra stared at him for a long time not sure what to do or think. The wolf growled at her again as he moved closer. Soren half-reared at him as he moved closer.

Seeing Grey Wind this close to her made her heart ache. All she could think of was Nightshadow. She missed the wolf more than she would ever say. Nyra slid from the saddle and stared at the wolf for a long moment. She heard his rumbling from his throat. She lowered her head, staring at the ground. Grey Wind moved forward. Nyra felt Soren, pulling at the reins. He seemed more nervous around the wolf than he ever had with Nightshadow.

Nyra understood his worry. As she studied the ground, she felt the wolf moving closer. His rumble was so close that it sounded like thunder. She thought of looking up, but the felt his snout touch her arm. She slowly looked up to find the wolf standing with his nose pressed into her hand. She gently touched his head.

"We will save Robb," she said as she rubbed his ears.

The wolf gently nuzzled her hand. She pulled on Soren's rein and began to walk. Grey Wind walked slightly forward from her. Nyra knew that she should follow him. Soon, the flat green ground gave away to dark shadows of the woods. Nyra felt herself sigh. Grey Wind rushed into the forest almost happily. Nyra followed him, trusting Soren's and Grey Wind's eyes. They walked for what felt like hours the stopped. It was in the blackest part of one of the wooded areas.

Nyra didn't feel light until it was late in the morning. She felt Soren rubbing against her arm. She rolled over slowly to find the horse, biting at her. She gave him a soft smile and slapped him away. She wanted to sleep more, but she knew staying too long could mean death. She stood stiffly, looking around. Grey Wind must have been off hunting; the wolf was nowhere in sight. She hoped that wolf found something to eat; she was starving.

It didn't take her long to find a small patch of berries. The forest had almost everything in it that she needed to survive. She ate two handfuls and thought of picking more. She changed her mind when she thought about how she would carry them and keep them from getting destroyed. When she walked back to Soren, she found Grey Wind laying in one of the clearings. He was stretched out with a kill spread out before him. Nyra tried to ignore the sight of the carcass as she swung Challenger onto her back.

The night before she had managed to use the leather straps from her tunic's sleeves and Soren's saddle to make a strap that fit around her shoulder. She knew she couldn't bear to carry the sword for a long distance again. She started to climb into the saddle when she looked back at the wolf. He has stood up silently and was looking around.

Nyra thought of reaching for the sword but thought better of it. If Ramsay or Roose had gotten this close during the night, the only hope she had was to mount up and ride. She got into the saddle when she saw something move. Grey Wind took off before she even say anything. She kicked Soren hard, forcing him straight into the run.

Soren took off down a twisty path that seemed to go deeper into the woods. Soon, the sun was starting to fade into the trees, making it hard for her to see. Nyra glanced back every few minutes in hopes of seeing Grey Wind, but the wolf was like a shadow and had disappeared. Nyra urged Soren on. She wanted out of this darkness and back on the plains. She wanted to see who chased them.

Suddenly, Soren stopped with a small shriek. Nyra nearly lost her seat in the saddle as she turned to see what had frightened the horse. There in front of her was a large ditch. It had once been part of the path, but someone or something had enlarged it. It looked too smooth to have been done by a storm or snows. Nyra quickly pulled Soren into submission, trying to make him turn.

"We got to keep, boy," she almost pleaded as she spurred him harder.

Soren growled a little as he protested. Nyra started to kick him again when she heard a familiar sound. It was a banner flapping. She spun Soren around to find five men standing behind them, two of them holding a flag she couldn't make out. Nyra's heart was in her throat as she saw more men coming. She pulled Challenger with a silent prayer. At least if she was fighting, her death might be quick. She started to charge at them when one of the riders stopped.

"We're not here to harm you, Lady Nyra," the man called out.

Nyra tightened her grip on Challenger. Soren's breath was coming fast and hard against her leg as she stared at the man. She knew he was ready to run when she told him to. She turned her attention to the man. He was dressed plainly, but sat his horse almost like a lord. His short hair was brown with a white peppered through it, and his beard was more white than brown. His face was nothing extraordinary. He looked almost as plain as his clothes. His voice was raw and throaty. That of a man who had used it too much in yelling at people.

"Who are you?" Nyra called back as the man rode closer.

Before he could answer, one of the banners unfurled. Nyra saw the gold material with a black stag in middle with a flaming heart around it. That banner belonged to none other than Stannis Baratheon. That didn't make her want to lower her sword. She had traded one monster for another. The kept her sword high as the man rode up a few feet from her.

"I am Davos Seaworth," he said, giving her a small nod. "King Stannis sent me to find you."

Nyra swallowed. This was some sort of trick. What would Stannis want with her. She made it very clear the last time she ever saw Stannis where she stood with him. She was free to do what she wanted and how she wanted.

"And what does King Stannis want with me?" Nyra growled.

Davos took a deep breath. "He wants to help you get Hardenknot back."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nyra sat in the middle of the camp, trying not to look famished. The rabbit that was being cooked smelled amazing. She tried to keep her mind focused on the wine she held and not the meat. Stannis's men watched her with a strange sense of loathing and fascination. Some of the men looked like they wanted to rape and kill her while the others probably thought she was the most beautiful thing ever.

"It is not poison," a voice said above her.

Nyra looked up to find Davos Seaworth standing before her again. She glanced at him for a moment and then back down at her glass. She had almost forgotten that she was holding it. She took a small sip, feeling the wine burn all the way down her throat.

"I hope my horse isn't giving you too many problems," Nyra said casually.

Davos smiled. "I think his need for food outweighs his stubbornness."

Nyra nodded and tried not to laugh. She knew Soren would be problem if the men pushed him. So far everyone had been kind to them. Nyra was worried though. They didn't seemed to be worried about the Boltons coming after them. However, she was. She started to voice her concern with Davos when one of the squires brought her a plate of food.

Nyra took the plate and gave him a nod of thanks. She looked up at the boy for a moment and turned to Davos. There was no way the child was not kin to him somehow. He had the same features and the same eyes.

"Is that your son?" she asked.

Davos nodded and sat down next to her. He moved stiffly as he tried to get comfortable. Nyra didn't blame him. The ground was hard on her body, and she was younger than him. His attention turned from Nyra to the young squire. He was serving the other knights.

"Yes he is," Davos said with a tone a pride.

Nyra looked between the two of them. "He is handsome."

"Takes after his mother."

Nyra took a bite of the meat. The grease almost burned her fingers. She didn't care. She was so hungry that she didn't even notice the heat. She started to eat more greedily and stopped herself. She wanted to at least pretend she was still a highborn lady. Davos must have noticed because his smile widened.

"You can eat how you please," he said as if reading he mind. "No one will think less of you."

"Do any of these men know who I am?" Nyra asked with a edge of worry in her tone.

Davos only shrugged. "Some do and some don't."

"Did you know who I was before Stannis told you?"

Davos stared at Nyra for a long moment. Nyra barely noticed as she went back to her food. She licked her fingers as she finished the meat. The juices tasted so sweet on her lips that she wanted to savor every bit of it. She looked back over at him as she finished licking her thumb.

"I heard stories about you," Davos finally admitted.

Nyra turned her attention back to Davos. He was staring at her in a sort of fatherly way. Nyra felt herself blush a little. She started to take another bit of her food until she noticed that he did not look away.

"What sort of stories?" she asked.

Davos grinned with a shrug. "There were many about your bravery, your heart, and your wildness."

Nyra almost spit out her wine. "Wildness?"

"Yes. The wildness that all the women of the Knot have."

Nyra suddenly began to laugh. That was one story she had heard. Her father told her of it numerous times. He told her that her mother had it too. He said all women of the Knot were like the horses that roamed the valley. Nyra always found that to be a compliment.

"I would call it a wildness, Ser Davos," Nyra said with a chuckle. "We just want to be free."

"Yet you chose to become Queen of the North?"

Nyra shook her head. "Every herd has a lead mare."

Davos gave her a smile and suddenly stood. Nyra couldn't help but feel that something had changed. She watched as he walked toward some of the men. The look on his face showed that he was hiding something. She watched the men as he spoke to them. Nyra felt a chill go down her back. She knew she couldn't get lucky enough to escape twice. She glanced over at Soren, who seemed very content to be eating something other than grass.

Nyra started to stand when she heard the sound horses. Nyra looked up to see banners flying as more men rode into camp. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the man leading them. He was tall and broad, with skin that looked like dried leather. His eyes were bright blue. Nyra wanted to disappear. She didn't want to stand before Stannis Baratheon again. Behind him rode the red woman. She was looking around the camp. Her eyes instantly fell on Nyra.

Nyra almost looked away, but stopped. She would not give that woman the satisfaction of thinking that she was afraid of her. She stood there as Stannis swung down off his horse. She hoped that maybe he would just walk off and never notice that she was there. However, that was the case. He strode toward her with an air that would bring most men to their knees. Nyra didn't even budge. All she did was stare at him.

"Your grace," she tried to hide the mocking in her tone.

Stannis looked down at her with those cold, unyielding eyes. Nyra only stared at him. Her hands itched for Challenger. As she stood there, Melisandre suddenly materialized next to Stannis. Her long, red gown hung tightly to her thighs and breasts. The ruby on her neck seemed to pulse as she breathed.

"I'm glad my Hand was able to find you," Stannis with no warmth to match his words.

Nyra didn't want to stand on ceremony, so she cut right to the chase. "What do you want, your grace?"

Melisandre walked closer to her. Nyra very quickly stepped away from her. Nyra didn't want the woman to touch her. Melisandre didn't even seem to notice the sidestep. Nyra stared at them for a long moment.

"I won't ask again," Nyra warned.

Stannis stared at her for a moment. "Let's talk in my tent."

Nyra growled under breath and followed them. Stannis's tent was the biggest in the field. It was nestled in the middle of the camp. From the outside, it looked as normal as all the others with simple fabric that lacked color. However, the inside was very different. The tent still lacked color, but it was full of things. A desk sat in the middle of the room. A table sat to one side with maps spread out across the top.

The maps reminded her of the way that Robb's command tent used to be. She longed to look at the maps. Some part of her wondered what Stannis had in mind. She glanced as Stannis as he took a seat behind the desk. One of the pages instantly showed with a tray of food and drink. Stannis waved it away, as did the red woman. Nyra thought of taking more food but only shook her head.

"You are not hungry, Lady Nyra?" Melisandre asked.

"I just want to know why I am here," Nyra snapped.

"Do you want your lands back?" Stannis was not even trying to be diplomatic.

Nyra almost let the words come out of her mouth before she thought. She did want her lands back, but she wanted Robb back more. Her heart sank as she thought of what he might be going through. She turned to Stannis. She stared into his eyes for a long time.

"You have an army that can take back my lands?" she tried not to snicker.

Stannis nodded. "And I will help you get them back. With one condition."

Nyra felt sick at her stomach when he said that. Conditions always meant someone giving up something that they did not want to. She was tired of being the one taking the conditions. She stared at the man for a long moment. With Stannis there would be no compromise only a condition.

"What do you want?" Nyra asked with a low growl.

The red woman gave her a cold stare. Nyra glared at her. She wanted her to say something to her. No matter what Stannis said, Nyra would have nothing to do with woman. She waited for what Stannis had to say. She knew that she would not like this idea anyway.

"I want you, Nyra," Stannis finally admitted.

Nyra felt something hit her in the face. Stannis had a hand, other advisors, and an army. What could he want from her? She turned to him. The look on his face showed her all she needed to know.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Nyra asked, slightly confused. "You have everything you need."

Stannis looked up at her. She thought for a moment that he smiled. It was hard to tell with a face like his. Something in the idea of him smiling sent a shiver down her back. She tried not to show it.

"His grace needs an heir," the red woman said with smoke in her voice.

Melisandre walked over to stand behind Stannis. Nyra thought of saying something to them. If he needed an heir, he could get a bastard off her whenever he felt like it. She seemed willing enough to crawl into his bed. But that was just it. A bastard was no heir.

"I don't understand, your grace, you have a wife," Nyra said, trying not to show fear.

"She is old and sickly," the witch said it before Stannis could. "He needs a new wife. One like you."

Nyra suddenly felt head spin. Her knees even felt weak for a long moment. She forced herself to stay on her feet. She stared at the two people before and tried to keep her breathing even.

"I am already married," Nyra finally breathed out.

"That marriage was never recognized by the one God," the red woman said.

"Your Red God is not my God!" Nyra growled. "I am married to Robb Stark, and I am Queen of the North."

Stannis slowly looked up. Nyra stared at him for a long moment. Her heart was in throat as she stared at the man. Nyra now understood everything that he wanted. He wanted to marry her, get her lands, and take the North all in one ceremony. She started to shake her head as her hand reached for the sword she didn't have.

"I think you understand what I am getting at, Lady Nyra," Stannis said.

"You can't take the North as long as Robb is still king."

"Robb Stark is a pretender and a thief!" Stannis suddenly shouted. "But most importantly he is a prisoner of Ramsay Bolton."

"That doesn't mean you can just steal his wife and lands."

"It won't be stealing if you agree."

"Why would I agree to this?"

"Because if you don't," Stannis stood and walked over to her. He towered over her with a long shadow that almost made it feel like he surrounded her. "I will call off my strike on your castle, and Robb Stark will die."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Robb tasted blood in his mouth as the whip lash came down across his back. He refused to scream out. A Wolf would never cry out, and that is what he had to be right now. The lash came down again. All Robb could do was bite his lip harder. Pretty soon, he would have to spit the blood out or risk choking on it. Suddenly, the lash came down for the final time. He gripped the ropes as hard as he could as the blood dripped from his mouth.

"Get him out of my sight," Ramsay said as he stood over him.

Robb felt the men untie him and pull his hands free. He only grunted as the men began dragging him. This was his third beating in two days. The first had been nothing compared to the last two. Suddenly, he felt the men jolt him to a stop. He opened his eyes but only for a moment.

"Ramsay is to keep on until he kills him," on of Robb's men said as they moved into the makeshift shelter they created.

"That's probably what he wants," another one answered.

Robb heard their voices, but didn't make out the words. All he could think about at the moment was his pain. His eyes closed as someone moved his clothing. He wanted to scream out, but he couldn't even manage that. His eyes slowly started to close. They snapped opened as something wet and warm touched his back. He grasped at the dirt to keep from calling out.

"Don't yell out, your grace," it was a woman's voice.

Robb turned his head to see her better. His heart almost jumped in his throat as he stared at the girl. For a long moment, he thought it was Nyra. He wanted to touch her, hold her, and kiss her. Then, he realized that the hair was longer and darker than Nyra's. There had been a woman prisoner, but she was old and died a few days ago.

"Who are you?" Robb moaned out.

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Don't you recognize me, your grace?"

Robb could barely see her through his pain. He sat up a little more and his vision cleared. He had no idea how she had gotten there, but she was there.

"Jeyne?" he whispered.

The woman smiled brightly. "Hello, your grace."

It was then that Robb noticed he was not on the ground anymore. Lord Westerling must have been set free by the Boltons or the Freys. Robb tried to focus on the room. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually inside. It was a small room, most likely a cell in the castle's dungeon. He knew that he wasn't on a bed; whatever was under him was hard like stone.

"How did you get here?" Robb asked gruffly.

"My father swore allegiance when the Boltons liberated Winterfell," Jeyne replied as she kept cleaning his wounds.

"Liberated?" Robb said between gripped teeth.

Jeyne nodded a little sadly. "Ramsay burned it to the ground."

Robb buried his face in the ground. He couldn't hold the scream in this time. His home. Everything he had worked to keep was gone. He thought of Arya and wondered if she had even managed to escape. Surely, she had or Ramsay would have thrown her dead body down at his feet. He cursed himself for leaving her like he did.

"Leave," he finally choked out.

"But your grace," Jeyne started.

"Leave!"

Jeyne didn't have to be told again. She rose to her feet and walked out. Robb tried to sit up, but the pain in his back was too much. He almost felt like he was going to be sick. He fell back against the floor, with a loud scream. He kept screaming until there was nothing he could but close his eyes.

Robb knew the moment he opened his eyes that he was dreaming. He was in a warm tent with no shirt on and thick, heavy furs around him. He looked around to see the fire burning in the middle of the place. Then, he noticed someone standing at the edge of the tent. She was wearing a long, white, cloak with her short hair draped down her back. He stared at her for a long time, hoping she was more than a dream.

"Nyra," he whispered.

The figure turned. He knew the moment he saw her that it was Nyra. She walked toward him slowly. It was then he noticed that the white cloak around her was a fur covering a very sheer nightgown. He didn't know why that suddenly made him blush.

"I'm dreaming," he whispered as she moved close to him.

Nyra knelt next to him. "But it is a good dream."

Robb looked up at her, fighting the urge to kiss her. He knew if he got lost in this dream, he would be lost forever. She looked so amazing though. Her dark hair was shorter than he had ever seen it. He reached out and touched the short locks. She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"Don't," Robb said as he tried to fight the kiss.

"Robb, you will wake up and this will be a dream."

"I don't want to wake up."

Nyra looked down with a smile. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. This was as painful for her as it was him. He stretched up to her face, surprised to feel no pain. In that moment, he couldn't resist. He threw his arms around, pulling into a tight kiss.

"Are you even alive?" he asked as he released her.

Nyra nodded against his neck. "Yes, I am."

Robb only pulled her closer. Her body was so warm. Her hand slipped under the furs. Robb could only grin as he pulled her down next to him. His hands pushed her furs away as he started to kiss her neck and shoulder. She laughed a little as she looked up at him.

"This isn't why I came here," she whispered against his skin.

Robb sighed. "I know. I miss you so much, Nyra."

Nyra nodded against him. "You have to hang on."

Robb stared at her for a long time. Even in his dreams he felt the pain of the whip across his back. He shivered a little. Nyra suddenly ran her fingers across his back. Her fingers were tracing every scar that he now had. He felt tears in his as she kept touching him.

"He burned Winterfell," Robb said softly.

Nyra closed her eyes for a long moment. She looked down at Robb, running her hand through his hair.

"Sleep, Robb," she whispered, nuzzling against his neck.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

Nyra leaned down and kissed him softly. Robb stared at her for a long time. Even in dreams, she was the most perfect thing he had ever known. He held her close for a long moment, taking in her deepest smells. She pushed him down against the furs.

"I'm safe, Robb," she whispered. "You need to wake up."

Robb woke so quickly that he jolted up. The searing pain shot through his body, forcing him to take a deep breath before he did anything else. He looked around to find that he was in a small cell. The darkness made him fairly certain that it was the hour of the wolf; the darkest part of the night. However, he could see strange lights flickering everywhere. He tried to stand, but the pain was just too much.

"He has to be down here," a voice suddenly called.

Robb took all his strength and slowly crawled to the corner of the cell. He almost bit his tongue off as he tried to keep from screaming out. Suddenly, there was loud crash and the darkness was broken by a group of men with torches. Robb tried to make out their crests as he stayed hid in the darkness.

"I don't see no one," of them said, moving his torch wildly.

"The girl said he was here," the other snapped back as he started moving down the row of cells.

"Let's just leave him."

The other man didn't seem to mind that idea too much. He moved his torch a few times and let out a sigh. Robb still couldn't see their crests, but his back pressed against the stone was almost making him go blind. Finally, the light disappeared. He slumped back to the ground, gasping for breath. He wanted to see what was going on. Had Nyra found men and come to save him? Something was happening. He could hear commotion outside and above him.

Robb tried to stand again, but his legs were too weak to hold his weight. No one would hear him if he cried out. He didn't know why that bothered him so little. If the rescuers failed to take the castle back, he was dead anyway. Dying now didn't seem like too bad of idea. He fell back, slamming his back into the cold, hard floor. The pain shot through him like lightening. He tried to catch his breath but couldn't. He never even noticed that a man was standing over him.

The man wore no crest. He only had a leather pouch around his neck. His gloved hands hid his mangled fingers. His soft eyes searched the young man laying before him. He stroked his salt and pepper beard as he leaned down, touching Robb's warm skin.

"He's still alive," the man said. "Take him to the wagon."

Robb felt the movement and looked over. "Who are you?"

The man looked over at him with a smile. "I'm taking you to your wife."

Robb tried to shake his head. "My wife is dead."

The man shook his head as he helped the other man move Robb. "I'm sorry, your grace, but I have seen your wife, and she is far from dead."

Robb couldn't argue. He wasn't even sure he knew how to anymore. He felt the agony as the man moved him and only closed his eyes. If this was another of Ramsay's tricks, he hoped he died before his eyes opened again.

Nyra hadn't slept all night. Since Stannis sent the men off at sunset, she had been jittery and impatience. She knew it would most likely be late morning before they all came straggling back, but she was not going sleep while they were away. She was still going over in her mind how she talked Stannis into this.

After he presented the condition that they be married, she had given him another condition. She would marry him with no reservations or arguments if he rescued Robb and let her see him one last time. The red witch had quickly pounced on the idea. Nyra silenced her with a cold glare. Nyra still tasted the words she had told Stannis on her tongue.

"I can get you the North, but you have to let me see Robb one last time."

"How I can trust your word?"

Nyra had tugged off her bracelet at that moment and thrown it on Stannis's table. He didn't seem to care or notice what it was for. The witch seemed to understand though. Nyra thought she saw a faint smile on her face.

"That bracelet is the last thing I have to show that I am the Lady of the Knot. With that you have all of me. I give it to you now as my oath. If you let me see Robb one last time, you will have the North."

An hour after that meeting, Nyra found Grey Wind sneaking along the edge of camp. She called the wolf to her and brought him back with her. Now, he paced the tent with her. She had tried reading, eating, laying down, but nothing took her mind off the fact she was stuck in this camp while Stannis's men fought to get her castle back.

Grey Wind growled softly as Nyra poured a glass of wine. She turned to the tent flap to see a shadow standing there. It only took her a moment to know whose it was. Grey Wind growled a little more and then walked over to Melisandre, licking her hand.

"Your wolf seems to like me," she said in almost a purr.

Nyra looked up at her. "He's not my wolf."

Melisandre nodded and walked into the tent. Nyra wanted to tell her to get out, but all that would achieve would be making herself angry and Melisandre happy. Nyra glanced up from her glass to see the red woman rubbing Grey Wind.

"Is there any word from the troops?" Nyra asked, knowing that she wouldn't answer.

Melisandre looked up at Nyra with a soft smile. Nyra hated that smile. She wanted to take her glass and throw it her, but it would only cause Grey Wind to get upset. The wolf was really enjoying the scratching behind his ears.

"The night is dark and full of terrors," Melisandre finally purred out. "But the night is almost over."

Nyra rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the riddles."

"You have no patience for me, do you Nyra?"

Nyra turned to her, taking a long a sip of her drink. The red wine tasted sour on her tongue. Since losing her child, the taste of wine would almost make her sick. Red wine was the quickest thing to make her sick. She sat the drink aside, looking at the red woman.

"It's still Lady Nyra."

The ruby on her neck suddenly pulsed as the woman turned to her. Nyra wanted to watch that ruby all night, but something about it made her turn away. She wouldn't; she couldn't get caught up in one of the woman's traps. Nyra began to pace again.

"You should sit down," the witch said softly.

Nyra shook her head. "I can't sit down."

"His Grace sent his best men."

Nyra glared at the woman for a long moment. "That doesn't mean that my husband is even alive."

"You should start calling him Robb."

Nyra gave her a cold glare. She would not call him Robb until he was dead or she had married Stannis. The last thought still sent shivers down her back. She didn't want to be his wife.

"I have seen things in my flames," Melisandre started.

Nyra turned to her. "I don't care."

"Nyra, you are more important than you know."

Nyra shook her head and started to say something when she heard the sound of horses. She spun around and flew out of the tent. Grey Wind was at her heels in seconds. She looked around as the men rode into the camp. She searched each horse in hopes of seeing Davos.

"My lady!" one of the men suddenly yelled.

Nyra turned. Her heart jumped in her throat as she saw the man who called her name. It was one of Robb's men that had been part of her personal guard. She lost herself for a moment and hugged him. The man held him for a long time.

"Is Robb alive?" she asked as she let go of him.

The man started to answer when three more horses ran up. Nyra didn't know two of them, but she knew the third. It was Ser Davos. Nyra ran to meet him. She grabbed the horse's bridle as he tried to rear.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Davos slid from his horse with a smile. He took Nyra by the arm and led her to the last horse. Davos's son dismounted as she walked forward. Nyra felt her heart drop to her feet as Davos helped pull Robb from the saddle.

"He's in bad shape, my lady," Devan admitted.

"What happened?"

"Ramsay Bolton."

"Take him to my tent and tell the Red Witch to get out."

Davos shot her a look but did as she asked. Nyra followed him quickly. She saw Stannis watching her, but she wouldn't dare stop for him now. She reached the tent in time to see Davos laying Robb down on his side. She didn't think much of it as she sat down next to him.

"Ser Davos," Nyra said. "What happened to him?"

Davos motioned for his son to leave the tent. Nyra waited patiently as his son walked out. Davos walked over to her and knelt down. He pulled Robb's cape aside. Nyra quickly noticed that his white shirt was ripped. She reached for it when Davos grabbed her hand.

"Don't," he warned.

Nyra looked up at him. Davos gently took the edges of the shirt. He pulled it free slowly. Nyra let out a gasp when saw the marks. Some of them had managed to form scabs, but most of them were still open and infected.

"He needs a healer," Nyra managed to gasp out.

"Melisandre is the closest thing we have," Davos said.

"No! She is not touching him."

"My lady, he will die."

Nyra looked down at him. The thought of Melisandre or her fires touching him scared her to death. She reached out and touched his hair. Robb moved his head against her hand.

"I'm dreaming," he moaned a little.

Nyra smiled. "You are safe now, Robb."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nyra wiped blood off her face again. She didn't know how many times she had cleaned her face now. She looked down as Davos cut into Robb's skin again. The first three cuts had made her so sick that she had almost vomited right across Robb's shoulder.

"Hold him tighter," Davos ordered.

Nyra held his arms as tight as she could. Robb was unconscious, but each time Davos touch him with the blade, he twitched or struggled. Nyra looked away as puss and blood began to pour from the widest wound. Robb moaned and moved his head against Nyra's chest.

"He's in bad shape," Devan said as he began to clean the wound.

Nyra didn't say anything. They had been at this most of the night. What wounds were clean enough they had used fire to close them. Nyra had made her tongue bleed to keep from screaming in Robb's place. Now, they were working on cleaning the infected ones.

Nyra gently stroked his hair. She touched his forehead; his skin was so hot that it almost burned her fingers. If his fever didn't break soon, Robb would die. The infection had already made its way through most of his body. She moved her hands back to his hair. It had grown long that his curls weren't so tight anymore.

Devan finally finished the last wound. Robb twitched a little as his skin singed again. Nyra looked up at the two men in front of her. She must have been a sight. Her hair was a wild mess and blood streaked her face and neck. She thought of wiping it away, but she couldn't take her hands from Robb. Devan walked over the small fire and picked up a bowel. Nyra had seen him mixing up the contents earlier.

"What is that?" she asked softly.

Davos turned to her. "It will help with the pain."

"What about the infection?"

"His wounds are closed," Devan started. "They will start to heal, but he has to fight the infection that has already in him."

Nyra could only manage to nod. Davos gently tapped his son as he got to his feet. Nyra laid back against the pillows, trying to make herself more comfortable. She would not leave Robb.

"I will send you some fresh clothes," Davos said as he left the tent.

It was late in the night when Nyra opened her eyes again. She had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Robb's head. She didn't really remember sleep taking over. She looked at Robb for a moment. His fever was still high, but his body was trying to fight back. She started to stand when she noticed new clothes lying next to the fire.

She gently rested Robb's head on some of the pillows. Her fingers still couldn't leave his curls alone. She knelt by the fire, stoking it and adding more wood to it. She thought of changing, but the blood on her clothes made her focus on what was real.

"Nyra…"

Nyra spun around. Robb's head moved across the pillow; he was dreaming. She walked over and gently laid a hand on his arm. His body tensed under her hand for a moment and then relaxed. His head turned slightly. It was then that she noticed he was half awake.

"Robb," Nyra said it barely above a whisper.

Nyra gently pushed some of his hair back, letting his fingers trace down his neck. He moved ever so slightly. He was trying to turn over; Nyra put her body behind him so that he couldn't move much.

"Don't turn over," she whispered.

Her fingers gently moved over his unwounded shoulders. Slowly, and as gentle as possible, she moved them down his arms and neck. She wanted to bend down and kiss him, but he might jolt up. As her left hand moved down his arm, his fingers slowly reached up, grabbing her. She jumped a little.

"This is a dream," he groaned a little.

"No, Robb," Nyra bent down close to his skin. "It's real."

"I'm dead."

Nyra tried to suppress her chuckle, but she couldn't. She squeezed his hand tightly. Robb turned his head and looked up at her. It took him a moment to make his eyes focus in the dim light. He sat up a little and then looked at her.

"You're alive," he whispered.

Nyra smile brightly at him. "As are you."

"Are we safe?"

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. There was no way to answer that question. Robb was safe in a way. Nyra still didn't trust Stannis's word, but she would blow everything if he tried to harm Robb. Finally, she just nodded. All he needed now was rest.

"You should sleep," she said against his neck.

"No," he tried to set up more.

Pain ripped through Robb's back as he tried to push himself up. He growled out in hopes of stopping some of the pain. Nyra gently push him down. Her hand felt so soft and warm on his skin.

"Robb, you are too hurt to be moving around like that."

Robb ground his teeth. "I can't just lay here. Ramsay could be after us."

Nyra shook her head. "Lay down. We are as safe as we can be."

Robb looked around. His surroundings were starting to become clearer. He could see that he was in a tent. Fear flashed in his eyes as he tried to move more. He couldn't understand how he could be somewhere like this and be safe.

"Whose camp is this?" Robb asked as he settled back on his stomach.

Nyra thought about saying nothing. But the look in his eyes made her think differently.

"Stannis."

Robb stared at her. "Stannis Baretheon?"

Nyra nodded slowly and a little sadly. She hated the idea of all of this. Stannis probably wouldn't let her have another night so she had to make this one count. There was not time to tell him everything.

"You should rest, Robb," Nyra said, hoping to hide the crack in her voice.

"Nyra," Robb sighed a little. "Tell me what is going on."

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. She finally slid down next to him. The blanket that draped across her shoulder fell over both of them. Nyra tried not to let the rough material touch his wounds. She moved close to him, letting her lips touch his skin. Robb laughed a little and then touched her cheek.

"Don't distract me," he mumbled as he started to kiss her.

Nyra melted into the kiss. Her fingers traced the lines of his face as his lips relearned hers. He wanted to pull her close, take her right there, but his body was not even strong to do that. He put his arm around her.

"I missed you so much," he whispered against her neck.

"I'm sorry I left you."

Robb shook his head against her neck. "You would be dead if you had stayed there."

"But Ramsay took it out on you."

Robb stared at her for a long moment. "There is something you aren't telling me."

Nyra sighed. "I'm not here by accident, Robb. Stannis made a deal with me."

"What deal?"

Nyra pulled away from him. She wanted to find anything to make her look busy. She walked over to the fire. She thought if she stared into the flames long enough, it would burn the question away. She could feel Robb looking at her though. The question was not going to go away.

"I told him I would marry him," Nyra finally said softly.

Robb shoot up despite his pain. He stared at her for a long time as he tried to let the pain subside. He saw that she was trying not to cry. He walked over to her slowly. Walking was almost unbearable. He stopped when he only took one step.

"Nyra," he said weakly. "Don't make me walk anymore."

Nyra turned back to him. She walked over and sat down. The words were on the tip of her tongue when the tent flap moved suddenly. Nyra was on her feet in flash of fabric. She grabbed Challenger when Grey Wind slowly walked into the tent.

"Grey Wind," Robb called out.

The wolf ran past the fire over to Robb. The wolf began to lick Robb's face. Robb put his arms around the wolf's neck and held him for a long time. Nyra smiled as she watched them together and then turned to the tent flap. Melisandre stood there, trying to hide in the shadows. Nyra thought that she was going to come in, but she just stood there, staring at her.

Nyra glanced at Robb and found that he was lost in reuniting with his wolf. She grabbed her cloak and walked out. She tied the tent flap closed and walked over to the Red Witch.

"What do you want?" Nyra growled.

"It seems that your Prince is healing well," Melisandre said with a slight smile.

"He is my King."

Melisandre only nodded. Nyra looked back at the tent, listening. She could feel the Red Witch watching her. There was something so unnerving about having that woman watch her. Nyra tried to ignore it and focus on Robb's happiness at seeing his wolf again.

"Do you know how important you are, Nyra?" Melisandre asked, forcing Nyra to pay attention to her.

Nyra turned to her with a roll of her eyes. "I am only important if I give Stannis an heir."

Melisandre laughed a little as she walked closer to Nyra. She stood next to her. Nyra felt heat coming off her body. It made her feel like she was standing next to a torch that couldn't be burned out. She wondered what Melisandre felt standing next to her. Was it the same fire or the ice of the North?

"You are so much more than you know, Nyra."

Nyra suddenly flew around. Her eyes reflected the fire that stood behind Melisandre. She wanted to throttle her more than anyone could imagine. She hated the woman so much.

"I have had enough of your games," Nyra growled.

"I am not playing games with you."

Nyra glared at her. "What do you call it?"

Melisandre smiled a little. "I am putting you on the path of Light."

Nyra flew at her so quick that Nyra didn't even realize what she was doing. When her hand found the ruby on her neck, Nyra thought she might die. Visions flooded her mind. Some of them made no sense. She saw Melisandre, Stannis, Robb, and even Jamie. Armies were fighting. She tasted the blood in her mouth as she felt the flames all around her. Then, the visions began to clear.

She could see a large field covered in snow. There was an army waiting on the other side of it. She couldn't see the banners flying. Something felt so strange. She felt as if she was there and that she was watching. She felt something breath against her. It was Soren. She was overlooking the field as she sat in full armor. To her left Jamie rode a large red roan, and to her right was Robb. He was on his big gray charger. His armor glistened in the sunlight as he looked at her.

"Nyra!"

The visions faded almost as quickly as they came as Nyra felt the ground rush up to meet her. She laid there for a moment, trying to search out what had happened. She looked up slowly. Melisandre was leaning against the tent flap. The person who had yelled her name was Robb. He gripped the flap as he tried to stay on his feet. As she looked between the two of them something felt very strange. The fire that she had felt so strongly while holding the red woman had faded. As she looked at Robb, she saw the flame burning over him.

Nyra got to her feet. She glared at the red woman for a moment and then walked back inside with Robb. He almost fell back when he reached the pillows. Nyra's fingers touched one the scars. She felt the heat still on them. Robb was now touched by fire.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked.

Nyra nodded a little. "I should have known better than to touch that witch."

"Does she frighten you?"

Nyra looked down at Robb for a long moment. She slowly shook her head, but she wouldn't really say what was on her mind. Before, she had never feared that woman. Only hated her. Now, as she thought back as to what she saw she really was afraid.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone that this chapter has taken so long and that is also so short. I have had a terrible bout of writer's block and have been very busy the last few weeks at work. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up faster. **

Chapter Thirteen

"Jamie, come with me!"

"Nyra, just go."

"Jamie, please."

Jamie awoke suddenly in darkness. The dream had been so real. He still felt the battle on his skin and heard Nyra scream his name. He sat up in his bed with a shiver. Winter finally had made its way to the capital. He wanted to pull on his shirt, but the cold air felt good. He got to his feet and walked over to the window.

Autumn had come to the capital. The night air bit into the skin and only went deeper. He shivered a little as he took a deep breath. In the last few nights, all he had done was dream of Nyra. Some nights it was of when she left, and the others they were in different places with large armies around them. Nyra was always leading them too.

Jamie decided to get dressed. He knew that his duties didn't start until late that morning, but he couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. He would walk the streets again if he had too. That had become a new habit too. He pulled his cloak on as he walked from the room.

The air was cooler outside than the thought. The wind had not felt like that. He checked his sword one more time and started walking. The city and the world looked different now. He could see the corruption and lies everywhere. It didn't take long for Jamie to find himself at the brothel he had hid Nyra. Somehow, he always ended up here. He even looked up at the window that she used to look out of. He didn't know why he missed her so much. He used to think that there was no other woman in his life but Cersi. Ever since he kissed Nyra, he found himself longing for her.

"It's a little early for business, your grace," a voice snapped Jamie back to the moment.

Jamie turned to find Littlefinger walking toward him. He tried not to roll his eyes as the man walked closer to him. Littlfinger was dressed in brighter robes than usual. That usually meant that there was a small council meeting he would be at later.

"I'm not here for business," Jamie said shortly.

Littlefinger only nodded and motioned for Jamie to follow him inside. The smell of the brothel still caught Jamie by surprise. He hated that he had exposed Nyra to all of this, but this was the only place that she would be safe. He tried to hide what he was thinking as they walked toward Littlefinger's study. Jamie felt the women watching him. He wouldn't blush.

"Shut the door," Littlefinger ordered.

Jamie did as he was told. He looked around the little room, trying to focus on anything but the chair Littlefinger wanted him to sit in. Littlfinger must have sensed Jamie's unease as he pretended to simple things.

"How is Nyra?" he suddenly asked.

Jamie felt as if he knocked the wind out of him. He turned to him, feeling very strange. His fingers itched to pull his sword and kill the man right there. However, he knew that was what Littlefinger wanted.

"I don't know how she is," Jamie finally admitted.

Littlefinger looked up with a smile. "I do."

Jamie's fingers slipped from his sword as he looked up. This was the only news that he wanted to hear. He stared at Littlefinger for a long moment; the man before him wanted something. He was not just going to tell him about Nyra without getting something in return.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked with an edge to his voice.

Littlefinger gave him a look. Jamie knew what it meant.

"Your sister is pressuring me to find Sansa Stark," Littlefinger took a drink of some wine he poured. "The last person to see Sansa was you."

"When I saw her, she was in your protection."

Littlefinger nodded. "But somehow she escaped my protection."

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat. He still remembered the day he took Sansa from Littlefinger's men. It hadn't been hard. Most of them didn't want to cross blades with the Kingslayer. That made things easier; however, he killed a few men who were completely loyal to Littlefinger. Jamie turned to him and saw how he was accessing him.

"It sounds like you need better men," Jamie gave him the best smile he could muster.

Littlefinger smiled back at him. Jamie almost felt a shiver go down his back. The man in front of him knew what Jamie had done. The thought worried him. Littlefinger could destroy everything. All it would take would be going to his sister. Jamie turned back to the man. His fingers touched his sword hilt again.

"Don't even think about it," Littlefinger warned. "I have kept your secret, but I could easily change my mind."

"I'm not telling you where Sansa is."

Littlefinger grinned and sat down behind his desk. He had the power, and Jamie knew it. He probably already knew where Sansa was, and this was a nice trick to make him talk. But there was something more. He knew if Nyra was safe and maybe even where she was.

"What do you want from me, Littlefinger?" Jamie asked finally ready to end the game.

Littlefinger stared at Jamie for a long moment. The game was pretty much done. This was Jaime's way of conceding. He just wanted to know where Nyra was.

"I want Sansa Stark," he growled.

Jamie swallowed. The only thing he could do was tell the truth. He had gotten Sansa out of Littlefinger's control, but where she was now, he had no idea. The people he left her with were going to take her to Winterfell or where Nyra was.

"I don't know where she is," Jamie admitted truthfully. "After she was taken from you, I don't where they took her."

Littlefinger stared at him for a long time. Jaime swallowed, hoping Littlefinger would let it lie. He saw the man calculating and trying to figure out his next move.

"That's not enough to get Nyra," Littlefinger grinned.

Jamie rushed the man in front of him so fast that he didn't have a chance to think. Jamie pressed his fingers against Littlefinger's throat. He would kill him even if thought it would keep Nyra safe.

"Where is she?" Jamie growled.

Littlefinger laughed. "She is with Stannis."

Jamie stepped back but still held Littlefinger. None of this made any sense. Nyra would not have run to Stannis unless she was in terrible danger. He looked back down at the man under his hand.

"Where is Stannis?" he snarled.

It took a moment but Littlefinger finally answered. "Hardenknot."

Jamie didn't even slow down until he saw the stable. He didn't even bother the stable boy; he just went to his horse's stable and brought him out to saddle him. He started to mount up when a young page came running out.

"My lord," the boy said half out of breath. "The queen is looking for you."

Jamie looked down at the boy, knowing that the boy would catch all the Seven Hells if Jamie told him to go back. He felt the horse dance under him. He felt Jamie's tension. Jamie finally turned to the boy.

"Tell the queen you missed me," Jamie ordered and pushed the horse forward.

"But, my lord."

"Just tell her!"

Jamie didn't wait for anymore protests. He spurred his horse, allowing him to run straight out of the stable. He knew that he needed provisions and men, but all he could think of was getting to Nyra. He pushed his horse hard and never stopped to look back at the place he called home.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nyra awoke before the sun was even up. Robb's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She thought of staying where she was, but Stannis would start looking for her. She managed to get more nights out of him, but she didn't want to press her luck. She slipped free of Robb's grip and started to dress.

Robb was healing well. In a few days, Stannis would make him leave the camp. Nyra dreaded that day. Robb had already given his word that when he left, he would not raise an army to try to win back Nyra or the Knot. Nyra even stood and watched. However, for her good behavior that day, Stannis allowed her more time with Robb.

"Sneaking out?" a soft voice whispered.

Nyra looked over to find Robb was awake and smiling at her. She finished pulling on her tunic and walked over to the edge of the bed. Robb sat up a little and kissed her shoulder. She thought of pushing him away as she should, but he was the only thing that meant anything to her.

"I wanted to leave before Stannis came for me," she said as she kissed his hand.

Robb sat up more. "Let him come for you."

Nyra rested her head on his shoulder. This strange form of captivity was draining her. She spent her days, pretending to be loyal to Stannis and his cause. She would tell him what he wanted to know about Hardenknot. How to take it, the weakness, and the strengths. After each conversation, it was as if she sold some part of herself. She didn't know after she left King's Landing, she would still be whoring to save her life and Robb's. Then, at night her loyalty changed to Robb. He plotted escape each night, and each night she tried to talk him out of it. Her heart still belonged to only him. But she wasn't sure anymore where her loyalties were.

"Robb, Stannis has been more than fair to us," Nyra said softly.

"Making you marry him when you are married to someone else isn't fair."

Nyra sighed and got to her feet. That had been a thorn in her side for a few days. She didn't know how to tell Robb that she had been over that subject with Stannis more than once. The god that Stannis worshiped didn't see her marriage to Robb as being real. In Stannis's eyes, she was not even married.

Robb watched her. He could sense the tightness in her body and the situation. He knew that any day no, Stannis would force him to leave. The pledge he made was heavy on his heart. Stannis knew that Robb had no real qualms with breaking his word when it came to Nyra. This time though, he couldn't risk Nyra's life. Stannis would have no problems killing her if he did raise an army.

"Nyra, come with me," Robb slowly got to his feet. He was still stiff. "We could run during the night."

Nyra looked over at him. "I won't live my life running."

"But you will live it as a slave?"

Nyra looked away from him. A slave she would be if it meant that he was alive. The thought did frighten her though. Stannis staring at her was enough to send chills down her back, but the thought of him touching her almost made her want to throw herself on Challenger. She couldn't just walk away though.

Robb not keeping his word is what caused them to be here. No matter how much she wanted to blame him for all this, it wasn't just on him. Nyra finally looked back at him.

"If it means you live."

Robb started to argue when the tent flap opened. It was the same young page that had come for Nyra everyday. After the first day, when he had caught them both naked, his blushes had disappeared. He didn't even have to say anything as Nyra got to her feet. Usually, she kissed Robb goodbye, but today the act seemed foolish. Robb watched her leave without protest. There was nothing he could do now.

"Does King Stannis wish to see me?" Nyra asked as she followed the boy.

"No my lady," the boy said. "The King left this morning to check on the progress of attacking Hardenknot."

Nyra stopped so quick she almost pitched forward from the braking. She stared at the boy for a moment as he kept walking. Stannis had left the camp and left her with Robb. The boy finally seemed to notice that she wasn't there and turned back.

"My lady?"

"Did the Red Woman send for me?"

The boy shook his head quickly.

"Then who did?"

"My lady, I have orders to get you the same time every morning even if the King is not here."

Nyra only nodded. That meant she was in for a long afternoon of waiting alone in Stannis's tent. She resumed her following of the boy. She really wished someone had sent for her. But maybe this meant she would get one more night with Robb. She walked into the tent, expecting to find it empty but was surprised to find Davos standing there.

"Lord Davos," she said not able to hide amazement.

"Lady Nyra," he smiled and gave her a low bow.

"I thought you would have gone with Stannis."

Davos shook his head. "He has little need of me."

Nyra nodded. She didn't know what it was about this former smuggler that made her feel so at ease. She never had any trouble talking to him or even laughing. The man was so humble that he made a person forget he even held a title.

"Would you like a drink?" Nyra asked before sitting down.

"No my lady," Davos answered.

"Please, it is Nyra."

Davos stared at her for a long time. She was not the same woman he had helped all those weeks ago. She had grown cold and hard like the land around her. She carried herself as a queen but knew it was only for show. She was no more a queen than he was a lord.

"How is the siege going?" Nyra asked as she took a seat by the small fire.

Davos shrugged as he took the seat across from her. "Hardenknot is hard to take as you told him. Ramsay has it well fortified, and Stannis refuses to burn the fields. He wants to. But he doesn't want to go against your wishes."

Nyra chuckled. "I find that hard to believe."

Davos felt the sting of her words. This odd punishment and reward Stannis gave her of Robb Stark made it hard to think that Stannis had not come up with a new form of torture. He gave Nyra just enough to keep her in submission.

Nyra turned her attention to the fire. Davos watched her for a moment. She had seemed to lose the spirit she once had. She was like the horses on her land. She longed for freedom and room to run. Stannis would allow her none of that.

"If he burns the field, it won't force Ramsay out," Nyra sighed. "The only thing it might do would turn the people against him. But my people are little match for him."

Davos nodded. "What would the people do if they saw you leading the army?"

Nyra's head flew up. The images she the Red Woman showed her suddenly came back. She had been at the head of an army. Could this have been the army? The thought mad her wonder, but in the vision Robb and Jaime rode at her side. Maybe Stannis would allow Robb to ride with him, but Jaime was not here.

"I don't know what they would do," she admitted. "Ramsay has trained soldiers at his disposal. My people are horse breeders and farmers."

"That doesn't mean they won't fight for you."

Nyra sighed. She couldn't ask her people to fight for her when she had done nothing for them. She took another drink of her wine and turned to Davos.

"Let us talk of something other than war," she said softly.

"I don't think you want to breach the other subject."

Nyra smiled a little. He was right. She didn't want to talk about her upcoming wedding. Davos knew the idea was still not high on her list. He didn't blame her. Even if she didn't recognize Stannis's god, she was still married. Davos started to say something when he heard a strange noise in the camp. He got to his feet.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Nyra got to her feet but didn't leave the tent. It sounded like horses. She assumed Stannis had returned. She hoped that wasn't what it was. The peace she found when Stannis wasn't around was more than she had in a long time. She waited and heard someone yell. It was the get attention yell. She ran to the tent flap and froze at the scene she saw before her. There were men on horseback riding through the whole camp. No one carried banners.

"Nyra!"

Nyra turned to see Robb standing at the edge of his tent. She started to turn to him when a horse came out of nowhere. She fell back against the tent. She didn't see Davos or any other of Stannis's men. She fought back to her feet, trying to untangle herself from the tent. Suddenly, she heard the sound of Soren. She looked up to see a rider leading the horse to her.

"Nyra," the rider called.

The blood in face drained as she heard the voice. She thought she would never hear it again. She looked up at him. He looked very strange in his dark cloak and clothing when she had grown used to his white cloak.

"Jamie," she whispered.

"Get on we don't have much time."

Nyra mounted up, still confused about what was going on. She looked around. The men were demolishing the camp and taking the horse. She kept looking around for Robb.

"We have to get Robb."

The look on Jamie's face almost said it all, but he knew he couldn't leave him. Nyra would forgive him for that. He motioned for one of the men to start searching the camp. Nyra kept looking around. She knew they were running out of time. If Stannis came back before they escaped, they would be in even worse trouble. Suddenly, she saw Robb out of the corner of her eye. She rode over to him.

"Robb, get on," she yelled.

"What is this?"

"Just get on."

Robb climbed on behind, holding tightly to her. He hadn't been on a horse since Davos had brought him back to camp. He looked back at the camp. It was in complete disarray. He saw the men attack Stannis's men and set fire to the tents.

"Did you plan this?"

Nyra shook her head as they rode out of the camp. She looked around a few times to make sure that Davos had not been killed. Despite her hatred for Stannis, his Hand was not a bad man. She noticed him standing with her sone at the edge of the burning tents. She spared him a nod as she sped up to catch Jamie.

"Are these your men?" Robb asked, still confused at what happened.

"One of them is."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nyra slowly pulled Soren to a stop. She looked around at the men. Some of them had the horse of her house across their chest while other had lions. She felt Robb's head resting against her shoulder. She had to slow a few times to make sure that he didn't fall out of the saddle. She turned a little.

"Robb, are you alright?" she asked, reaching toward him.

Robb gently touched her hand. "I'm fine."

Nyra started to say something when Jamie rode up next to her. She looked up at him for a long moment. He was scruffy with his hair longer than she had ever seen it. Something about it made him look more like a lion. She quickly swallowed that thought and looked away from him.

"We are going to stop and make camp at the river," Jamie informed her. "Do you think you two can hang on?"

Nyra touched Robb's hand. She hoped that if he couldn't he would at least tell her. He stayed silent and only continued to rest his head on her shoulder. She looked down at her legs. They ached, and she was almost certain that they were bleeding. That was what she got for just jumping on the horse without bothering to fix her clothing.

"Yes," Nyra said softly. "As long as we don't have to run."

Jamie gave her a smile. "We don't have long, but stay close."

Nyra nodded. Jamie kicked his horse and rode off. Nyra thought of staying close to him, but didn't. She could feel Robb's pain along with hers. She gently tapped Soren's neck as she moved him toward the other riders.

"Why are you trusting him?" Robb asked with a growl of pain.

"Who else are we supposed to trust?"

"What about each other?"

"He just saved us!" Nyra hissed at him.

Robb didn't say anything. He tightened his grip around her waist. Nyra touched his hand. It was strange. For a moment, it felt as if they were back together again. He pulled her closer to him. She started to say something when Jamie suddenly stopped.

"This is close enough," he announced.

Jamie signaled the dismount. The men hopped out of their saddle as if they felt nothing. Some were wounded from the battle, but it still didn't seem that they felt it. Nyra held her arm down so that Robb could swing off. It took him a moment to get out of the saddle. He was stiff and hunched over from being behind her. Nyra could see the pain in his face. She swung down behind him and felt her knees give out. She had not ridden in so long that it felt strange and painful.

"Nyra," Robb reached for her, trying to catch her.

"I'm fine."

Robb stared at her for a moment but said nothing. He knew that her pride was answering her and not her. She limped down toward Jaime. Robb was doing the same. His back screamed at him as he moved. He looked around the men. None of them wore the Direwolf. He saw Nyra's house sigil and the Lion of Lannister. Something about that didn't seem right, but he was pretty certain Jaime had not expected him to be alive.

"You should be resting," Jaime said, drawing Robb's attention.

Nyra smiled. "I'll be fine, but I need some new clothes."

Jamie laughed. "I will take care of it."

Nyra watched him walk away as she turned to Robb. She looked as if he was about to collapse. She walked over to him, putting an arm around him. Robb tried not to but he couldn't help but lean against her.

"I'm glad Stannis didn't make me leave as soon as I thought he would," Robb said with a soft smile.

Nyra nodded and walked him over to where one of the men had already set up a tent. She forced Robb to lie down on his side.

"I thought you were healed," she said, taking his cloak off.

Nyra wanted to check his wounds. She thought that he was more healed than this. His tunic was still clean. At least that meant that the wounds hadn't open again. She ran her hand down his arm.

"I guess we were both weaker than we thought," Nyra said with a soft smile.

Robb only nodded. "You should go talk to Jamie."

Nyra sat there a moment and said nothing. She wasn't even sure what to say to that. She got to her feet slowly, watching him. She walked out of the tent and saw Jamie walking toward her with some new pants and boots. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"How did you find me?" she asked, taking the pants.

Jamie smiled. "Littlefinger."

Nyra's smile suddenly faded at hearing that name. She stared at him for a moment. He could see the worry in her eyes. He took her by the arm and stared walking toward the riverbank.

"The Queen is trying to find Sansa, and Littlefinger thought I knew where she was."

"Do you?"

Jamie nodded.

"Where is she, Jamie?"

"She's in the Eyrie, but I didn't tell him that. I sent him on a wild chase while he sent me to you."

Nyra stared. "So it is true that he has spies everywhere."

Jamie nodded. "All he knew was that you were alive, and he not going to let the Queen find out any different."

Nyra looked up at him. "For now."

Jamie gave her a look. Nyra only shrugged at him. She didn't trust anyone in that capital. Least of all Littlefinger and the Queen. He walked closer to her. When he stood only a breath away from her, he stopped. Nyra felt all the old defenses and moments come back to her. He didn't smell as he did when she was in King's Landing. He had been too pampered there and smelled like it. Here he smelled of leather, horses, blood, and muck. And he still had the hint of summer clinging to him.

"The reports that Littlefinger is getting says you are dead," Jamie explained. "That you were killed when Ramsay took Hardenknot."

"Which makes your sister happy."

"She is happier that Ramsay holds Hardenknot."

Nyra pushed past him and walked over to the river. She bent down, splashing water across her face and neck. None of this made any sense. She had been saved only to be thrown into a different cage. She watched as Jaime as he was giving orders. Did he do this for his own reasons or something else? Nyra couldn't help to think that there was more going than what could she see. Stannis didn't want to just marry her because he wanted a foothold in the Seven Kingdoms. She would talk to Jamie about it later.

Nyra walked back to the tent where she left Robb. She walked in to find him sleeping. She wondered if he would ever be what he once was. The mighty and headstrong wolf didn't seem to have much fight left in him. She lay down behind him, slipping her arm under his. He gently pulled her closer as he mumbled something. Nyra could only smile as she snuggled against his neck.

It was late evening when Nyra opened her eyes. She found the pile furs empty. She sat up, shaking the sleep as she looked around. It suddenly seemed colder than when she had fallen asleep. She walked over to the flap and moved it silently. The camp was gone. There were no men, horses, fires, or other tents. There was only snow. Nyra longed for her sword as she took a step.

Her bare feet touched the snow, but she didn't feel any cold. She began to walk. She didn't know where she was going or why, but she knew she had to go there. She only looked back once to see if she was leaving any tracks. The ground was as undisturbed as if she didn't walk there. She moved deeper into the forest, following the river.

Finally, she came up a clearing in the trees. Her heart jumped in her chest as she stared at what stood there. A gigantic, white direwolf stood there. His fur was as flawless as the snow. She walked forward when and the animal raised his head. His eyes were a deep black. She thought he would growl or snarl, but he only took a step, meeting her. She longed to touch him but knew better than to just touch him. He stopped a few feet away from her.

Nyra stared at him and slowly bowed. This was his kingdom, and she was trespasser. It was then she noticed her dress. It was tattered on the ends as if it was nothing more than an old shift. She ran her hand down the cloth to find that it was no more than what she thought. But the cloak that covered her was a rich gold color and so warm.

"A queen and commoner," she whispered to the forest. "Is that what I have become?"

The wolf only stared at her. She had not expected an answer. She moved toward the wolf again. He lowered his head as Nyra held out her hand. She waited and then felt fur under her fingers. She ran her hand over it. It was soft, smooth, and slick with snow.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The wolf said nothing. But a voice did answer. "He is winter."

Nyra looked up to find a man walking toward her. She had seen the man in many dreams. He was dressed as he used to be thought. Not in the thin summer robes that she had seen in her last dreams. She slowly bowed to him.

"My lord Eddard," she said softly.

"Rise, Nyra," he replied, pulling her to her feet.

"Why are you here?"

"You seem to be lost, my daughter."

Nyra sighed and turned back to the wolf. He had decided to sit next to her. He fluffy tail was hitting her leg. She had to fight her smile as he kept tapping her.

"I have lost Nightshadow," Nyra started. "And Robb is not who he used to be."

"No one is."

Nyra looked up at him. He looked like the man she had remembered. The last dream, he only looked a little better than a corpse. He held out a hand for her. Nyra thought back to when the Red Witch touched her, and she worried about taking his hand. She hesitated for only a moment longer and then took it.

The world around her suddenly changed in a blink. The ground was lush and green, the sky was bright, blue, and open, and air was warm and tasted of spices. The wolf still sat by her leg. However, he seemed very uncomfortable with the sudden change in heat. She released Lord Eddard's hand to pull her cloak off. As she dropped it to the ground, she looked around the bright fields. They seemed so familiar to her. The rolling grass brushed her leg as a horse suddenly let out a call.

"This is the Knot," Nyra said softly.

Lord Eddard nodded.

Nyra turned her attention to the land around her. It looked untouched and beautiful as she left it, but something was very different. She turned to where the castle should have been. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw the burnt ruins. She took a step toward it. The step didn't last long when she saw the standard that still stood. It was the flayed man of House Bolton.

"He burned my castle," Nyra could barely get the words out.

"Your people burned it," Lord Eddard said. "They kept waiting for you to come and when Stannis came they set fire to everything."

"But this hasn't happened yet. I just escaped. Stannis hasn't come yet."

"Not yet. But he will come, and this will be the fate of your people."

She looked at him for a long moment. "I don't understand."

Lord Eddard stared at her for a long time. Nyra had grown up so much in the last few weeks. However, she was changed in many ways too. The darkness in her was growing. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nyra, you are more important than you have ever known," he whispered as the land around them began to change.

The humidity in the air was almost stifling. Nyra didn't even have to guess where they were. She knew by the way Lord Eddard acted that they were in King's Landing. She stared around, finding that they stood in a garden. Nyra didn't know the place. It looked as if they were in some part of the Red Keep. About the time, she thought Queen Cersi suddenly swept past. Nyra didn't know why she jumped back for the specter. The queen looked angry as she walked somewhere. Nyra followed.

Her heart fell to her knees as she saw the man before the queen. He was dressed in a dark woolen cloak. There was a hood over his head. She noticed a sword hanging from his hip, and it looked very familiar. The guards yanked the man to his feet. For a moment, Nyra feared the man was Robb. Cersi slowly walked up to the man and pushed the hood back. Nyra saw the long, light hair falling down and the blonde beard.

"Jamie," Nyra whispered.

"I can't believe you, Jamie," Cersi said with a shake of her head. "Helping that Mare."

"Do not call her that," Jamie growled.

"Did you really think you could have helped her?"

Nyra turned back to Lord Eddard. The visions were odd and incomplete. Yet, she understood them. She looked at the wolf that stood at the edge of her vision. Behind him stood Robb, Arya, Sansa, and Bran. Her heart fluttered a little. She turned back to Jaime.

"They are all tied to me," she said it to really no one.

Lord Eddard nodded. "Nyra, there is a reason that you are wanted by everyone in the Seven Kingdoms."

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. She couldn't understand why everyone had been after her. Stannis had a wife, but he was willing to throw all that away to marry her.

"Why?" she finally whispered, fearing the answer.

"You are the Lady of the Knot by birthright," Lord Eddard started. "Hardenknot may have the best horses, but there is also something much more important about it. Hardenknot is the border between the North and the South. That is the only reason Tywin Lannister was will to sacrifice his son's honor to have you marry him. The foot hold the Lannisters would have made with you at his son's side would have made him more powerful than he ever could have imagined."

"But I didn't marry Jamie," Nyra said, thinking out loud. "I ran away."

Lord Eddard smiled. "You ran to the North."

Nyra stared at him for moment. She had not hesitated to run to the snow and the ice again if it meant she could be safe.

"Your lands have a Southern feel with their lush green fields, and changing seasons, but you, its ruler, favor the North. There are not many women that would walk next to a dire wolf with no fear."

"Nightshadow was given to me when he was a puppy. I had nothing to fear from him."

"But you don't even fear Winter," Lord Eddard inclined his head to the wolf next to her. "And he does not fear or hate you."

"I am Queen of the North."

Lord Eddard shook his head. "No, Nyra."

Nyra turned to him. "Then what am I?"

"You are just like your lands. You can bring the North and the South together. You are the true fabric that holds the Seven Kingdoms together. It is not that great iron chair that the Queen pretends to control or the crown that Robb holds. It is you Nyra.

"You have already done more than you know. You hold two of the most powerful house in the palm of your hand, and you have the power to return to what they once were. And when you do, you will finally unite them."

"My lord Eddard," she spoke softly, wishing the dream would end. "I do not wish for a crown anymore than your son does."

"You will not need a crown. Everything you need is already right here."

Lord Eddard leaned forward and suddenly touched her heart. Nyra awoke so fast that it took her a moment to catch her breath. She looked around for a long moment. Robb was still asleep next to her. She pulled her cloak on and walked out. Jaime stood only a few feet away. The vision from her dream flooded back to her. She held Jamie's life in her hand along with Robb's. She took a step toward Jaime when, off in the distance, she heard a wolf call. She looked toward the direction it came. North. Her castle was North, but some part of her couldn't help but think that her destiny was in that same direction.


End file.
